Pregnancy Conference
by Loutje555
Summary: What happens when 2 girls meet and they both are pregnant from the same guy and the guy is very close to one of the girls
1. Trailer

**2 girls meet at a conference for pregnant teenagers**

"Hi I am Sharpay Evans" sticks out her hand

"Gabriella Montez"

**She want her to meet her friends**

"Guys this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this are Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan

Gabriella looks at everybody but her gaze stops at Ryan and gets frightened again "Get away from me" Gabriella backed away

**And secrets comes out**

"He raped me" Gabriella looked down and tears started to stream down her face

"You did what?!" Sharpay looked at him in disbelieve

**Is there a certain blue-eyed boy to help her**

"I am gonna help you Gabriella" Troy said holding Gabriella tight and with a hand on her small baby bump

"Thanks Troy" She laid her head on his chest and put her hand on the hand from Troy

**Or is a old friend coming back again**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Gabriella yelled

"Why, I have a right to come its my baby too"

"No your not" a third voice said

**Starring:**

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

_shows Gabriella holding her baby bump_

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

_shows Sharpay crying hysterical_

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

_shows Troy holding Gabriella tight_

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

_shows Ryan smiling_

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

_shows Chad looking at Gabriella in disbelieve_

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

_shows Taylor hugging Gabriella and Sharpay_

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor

_shows Zeke walking out of the house angry_

Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson

_shows Kelsie sitting on Jason's lap_

Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

_shows Jason leaning in for a kiss_

**In**

**Pregnancy Conference**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pov: Gabriella**

"Gabriella Montez get your lazy but out of that bed" my mom yelled at me

"I'm up mom" I yelled back and I stood up and walked to my closet and took some clothes out of it and went to my bathroom and put the shower on and went back to my bedroom to get my towel that I had laid down on my bed but when I just came out of my bathroom I ran back again and went above my toilet and started to trow

After I was done with vomiting "Stupid morning sickness" and now I guess you all know my little secret yes I am pregnant at the age of 17 almost 18 but I couldn't do anything about it you wanna know why well I will tell you

**Flashback: **

_I walked home in the dark because it was late and i got stuck at my friends house so I was walking down the street when a man or guy I don't know how old he was grabbed me and covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream "Shh " Thats what he said and he dragged my to a alley and pushed me up against a wall a "Don't scream, do you understand?"_

_I nodded and he took his hand of my mouth and I was already crying and he started to kiss my neck"Please don't do this, I beg you, please"_

"_Just shut up bitch" and he pushed his lips on mine and brushed with his thong over my lips begging for entrance but I didn't gave me and he pulled back and slapped me across my face "Do what I say, if you want to live" _

_I started to cry harder and his started to kiss me again and begged again for entrance and this time I gave him and he started to stick his thong down my throat it was horrible _

_After a few minutes he started to unbutton my jeans but I pushed his hands away and he pulled back again and slapped me again across the face and and unbuttoned my jeans after that he throw me on the ground and started to unbutton his jeans and took it off he slipped my jeans down and pulled my underpants down and took his boxers down and forced himself into me that where the most horrible minutes of my life after he was done he put his stuff back on a ran away _

_I still lay on the ground crying and thinking about what just happened I felt sick and dirty and took my underpants and jeans and put them back on and started to run home when I arrived home my mom was angry_

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she walked over to me and noticed that I was crying "Honey, whats wrong?" she pulled me into a hug and let my cry in her chest _

**End flashback**

And now I am 2 months pregnant with someone's baby

**End Pov**

Gabriella got down all dressed "Hey mom"

"Morning honey, I made you some breakfast" Maria Montez gave Gabriella a plate with eggs and bacon

"Thanks mom, I hope I don't have to throw up again, I hate the morning sickness" a started eating

"Well I hope so too" Maria grabbed her purse" Oh yeah almost forgot tomorrow is your first day at

East High and Today is that Pregnancy conference, so don't forget to go down there alright sweetie?"

"Yeah mom I will go, I promise"

"Good, now I have to go to work" Maria kisses Gabriella on her forehead "Behave"

"Mom!! I always do that!!" Gabriella pouted

"Yeah I know, I thought it was funny" Maria smiled

"Haha very funny" Gabriella said sarcastic "Now go before you are to late"

"Okay have fun"

Finally Maria walked out of the house and Gabriella threw her breakfast away "I can't eat this, I don't want to vomit again"

Gabriella walked to the living room and sat down on the cough and put the television on and thought"So when did mom say this conference was starting" thinks really deep "Oh yeah 10.00 am" Gabriella looked over at the clock and saw it was 9.30 am

Gabriella turned the tv off and stood up "I don't wanna be late" she grabbed her car keys and her purse and went to her car and drove off

After a 30 minutes drive she came in the parking lot where the conference was holding she got out of the car and run inside the building she wasn't look at where she ran and bumped into someone

"Oh I am sorry" she apologized


	3. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

"_**Oh I am sorry"she apologized**_

"Oh its okay" the new voice said

Gabriella looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and brown eyes

"Hi I am Sharpay Evans" sticks out her hand

"Gabriella Montez" I shook her hand

"So what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked Gabriella with a confusing look

"Well I am here for the Pregnancy Conference, you?" she told her and she turned red

"Uhm me too" Sharpay said to Gabriella and looked the other way

"Oh okay, c'mon lets go in there" Gabriella pointed at the door with a sign Pregnancy Conference

After the conference Gabriella and Sharpay went outside and walked to the parking lot

"So where do you come from, because I haven't seen you before" she said

"I moved her 2 months ago from Miami"

And which school do you go?" she asked me curious

"Well I was going to West High but I didn't feel home there so my mom is transversed me to East High"

Sharpay stopped walking and looked at her

"You went to West High??"

"Yeah but I am gonna start tomorrow at East High"

"Good because West High sucks" she joked

We both started to laugh

"So now that you are going to East High I am gonna introduce you to some of my friends"

"Okay" I arrived at my car "Can I ask you a question?" I looked down

"Yeah sure, shoot" she smiled at me

"Why where you at the Pregnancy Conference?"

Her smile faded"Well because I am 1 month pregnant" Sharpay looked down embarrassed

"Oh okay" I opened the door from my car and was about to get in

"Wait! Why where you here?"

"Because I am 2 months pregnant"

She looked at me in shock "Really?" Gabriella nodded and got into her car "Do yo want a ride?"

"Um yeah, my brother brought me here so I can use the ride" Sharpay got into the car "So do you want a ride tomorrow to school?

"Yeah sure that would be great because I don't know where East High is" Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a confusing look "Don't look at me like that, I doesn't mean that when I live her for 2 months that I already know where everything is"

Sharpay started to laugh and Gabriella joined her and after a few minutes they arrived at Sharpay's house and Sharpay got out "Thanks for the ride"

"Your welcome, so I guess I see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, I will be at your house round 8 so see you tomorrow"

"Okay see you tommorow" Sharpay closed the door and started to walk to the door

Gabriella rolled down her window "Sharpay wait!!" Sharpay walked back to the car

"What is it Gabriella?" she asked Gabriella confused

"Well maybe its a good Idea if we give each other or phone number"

"Oh yeah I forgot" They both laughed and gave each other their numbers and Sharpay wrote on a little note the address from Gabriella and she went inside her house and Gabriella drove off

When Gabriella drove into the driveway she got out of the car and walked to the front door and opened the door "MOM?!"

There was no answer and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge

_Gabriella,_

_I have to work late so I left you some money for food so see you in the morning and don't stay up late you have school tomorrow_

_Mom_

"Great"she said sarcastic and walked upstairs to her room and took a sweatpants out of her drawer and a tank top and changed into it and went back downstairs and grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and she opens the door and saw a blue-eyed boy standing in the doorway with a pizza box in his hand "Hi there" he said

**Gabriella's Pov: **

The sound of his voice was like heaven "Hi" I replied back blushing a little

"So here is your pizza" he said and gave me the pizza and I gave him the money when our hands touched I felt a spark and looked up to his face and saw his blue eyes and I blushed again

"Thanks for the pizza" I said polite and he smiled and walked away and I closed the door and slided down the door slow with a smile on my face _"He is so cute"_ after a few minutes I stood up and walked to the living room and turned on the tv and started to eat my pizza when I was finished I saw it was already 11.00 pm and I turned the tv off and got to my room and changed into my pj's and got into my bed and smiled again as I thought back at the smile from the blue-eyed boy and slowly I drifted off to sleep

**End Pov**

The next day Maria shouted upstairs to Gabriella that she had to get up before she was gonna be late

Gabriella stood up and ran to the bathroom and her mom came upstairs and saw her daughter trowing up again and went to her and hold her hair back "Your okay?"

Gabriella was done vomiting "Do I look okay?" she said sarcastically

"No you don't but the morning sickness is gonna be over very soon honey"

Gabriella walked to her sink and started to wash her mouth and brushed her teeth's and went back to her room and started to change after a few minutes she went downstairs and ate her breakfast which her mom made and after she was done she heard a honk"Mom thats my friend I have to go now"

"Okay see you tonight honey have fun"

Gabriella got her bag and ran out of the door and stopped running when she saw a pink car and walked over to the car and saw Sharpay in the car and got in "Nice car Sharpay"

"Thanks so lets go"

A few minutes later they arrived at East High and got out of the car and walked over to the school

Gabriella was about to go in but Sharpay grabbed her hand "Wait Gabriella I want you to meet my friends" she dragged Gabriella to a group who where standing at the fountain

"Guys this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this are Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan

Gabriella looks at everybody but her gaze stops at Ryan and gets frightened again "Get away from me" Gabriella backed away

Everybody looked at her confused and Sharpay went to Gabriella and holds her hands "Gabriella what is going on?"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

_**"Guys this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this are Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan**_

_**Gabriella looks at everybody but her gaze stops at Ryan and gets frightened again "Get away from me" Gabriella backed away**_

_**Everybody looked at her confused and Sharpay went to Gabriella and holds her hands "Gabriella what is going on?"**_

"Sorry I have to go" Gabriella ran inside the school

"I'll go after her" Troy said and ran after her

Troy searched for Gabriella but couldn't find her and started to walk to his locker he stopped when he heard someone sob he walked to the sound and found Gabriella sitting on the ground

"Hey are you alright?" Troy bends down next to Gabriella and looks at her

"Yeah I am fine um Troy was it" Troy nodded and sat next to her

"So how was your pizza" Troy asked her

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked at him "Oh your the pizza boy" she said blushing again

"Yeah I am and I think its cute when you blush" Troy smiled at her

"Thanks" Troy chuckled at the answer he got

"Your welcome" He stands up and sticks his hand out to Gabriella "C'mon before we are late for class"

Gabriella stands up and smiles "You can go I have to go to the principal office"

"I'll walk you there, lets go" They both started to walk to the principal office and when the arrived at it "I'll wait for you here"

"Oh that is not necessary Troy, I don't want you to be late" she smiled at him

"You're sure?" he looked into her eyes and she looked into his eyes "Yeah I will be fine"

"Okay see you at lunch"

"Bye Troy"

"Bye"

Troy walked to his locker and opened it and couldn't help but think at the beautiful girl with brown eyes but snapped out of his trance when Chad came up to him

"Dude, where were you, you didn't hear me did you?" he asked him

"Na Sorry Chad, I kinda spaced out" Troy closed his locker and started to walk to the classroom

Chad walks after him" You're like the new girl don't you"

"What no I don't, It's just" Troy sighs "Yeah your right since I saw her yesterday she's kinda stuck in my head and I can't get her out"

"Well why don't you ask her out"

"Are you crazy, she just moved here!!"

"Actually that's what I wanted to tell you she already lives her for 2 months and she went to West High" Troy stopped walking "What she went to West High and by the way who told you that?"

"Sharpay told us when you went after her and she told us she didn't like it at West High"

"Oh okay" Troy started walking again

"So do you know why she acted so weird when we she looked at Ryan?" Chad asked him

"No she didn't tell me but what it is but she really upset about it"

"Well maybe we will find it out tonight"

"Oh yeah or movie night, which place do we crash this time?" They arrived at the classroom

"At Sharpay & Ryan's place"

They walked into the room and when Troy looked around the room he saw Gabriella sitting in the back of the class and smiled at him and she smiled back and then looked away and blushed

After school Gabriella was putting her books into her locker and Sharpay came over to her

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Sharpay, what's up?" Gabriella closed her locker and turned around

"Do you want to come to our movie night tonight?"

"Um I don't know I mean do your friends want me to be there?" she asked

"Yeah the would love too it is at my place it starts at 8 but you can come around at 7.30 because we have to discuss something"

Gabriella smiled "Okay I'll be there"

Later that night Gabriella arrived at Sharpay's house around 7.30 and rang the doorbell

Sharpay opened the door and let Gabriella in and gave her a friendly hug "Glade you came"

"Well my mom wasn't home and I didn't want to be home alone" she giggled and they went upstairs to Sharpay's room and Gabriella sat on her bed and Sharpay closed her door

"So Shar did you tell your friends about you being pregnant?" Gabriella looked at her

"No I didn't and I was planning on telling them tonight"

"Oh okay and what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well I am planning to tell it tonight but I want you to tell them too"

"No way, I mean I just know them one day"

"C'mon pleas gabi for me please" Sharpay gave a puppy dog face

"Alright but who is coming tonight?" she asked her

"Well Zeke he is my boyfriend so he is definitely coming and Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and Troy" she told Gabriella

"And what about your brother?"

"He is not coming he has something to do but I don't know what and actually I don't care"

The both started to laugh

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and the girls went downstairs and Sharpay opened the door and let Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Troy and Jason in

"Hey Gabi" They all said

"What is that with the whole naming me Gabi thing?" Gabriella asked them confused

"Well all the girls have nicknames like we call Taylor Tay and Sharpay Shar and Kelsi Kels" Chad said and sat down on the couch with Taylor next to him

After a few hours the were done watching the movie and started to talk

"So um guys Gabriella and I have to tell you guys something" Sharpay said very nervous

"Okay shoot honey" Zeke gave her a questioned look

"Gabriella and I are both..."Sharpay couldn't finish it so she looked over to Gabriella and mouthed "Tell them" and Gabriella mouthed back "No way, you wanted to tell them they are your friends" Sharpay mouthed back "Please??" Gabriella finally gave in and mouthed back "Fine"

"What is it Shar?" Troy looked at her and then looked over to Gabriella

"What Sharpay is trying to say is that we are both pregnant" the whole room went silence

"That's great Shar we are having a baby!!" Zeke stood up and hugged Sharpay

"Yeah I know honey, I am so happy?" she kissed Zeke on the lips

"So Gabriella who is the father of your child" Gabriella froze at that question she didn't know what to tell them that she now knows how it is


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

--

_**Recap:**_

"_**What Sharpay is trying to say is that we are both pregnant" the whole room went silence**_

"_**That's great Shar we are having a baby!!" Zeke stood up and hugged Sharpay **_

"_**Yeah I know honey, I am so happy?" she kissed Zeke on the lips**_

"_**So Gabriella who is the father of your child" Gabriella froze at that question she didn't know what to tell them that she now knows how it is**_

"Um, well..." Gabriella got very nervous and tears started to well up in her eyes

Troy saw that Gabriella was about to cry and went over to her and sat down next to her and hugged her "It's okay if you won't want to tell us, we will understand"

Gabriella couldn't hold her tears back any longer so she started to cry into his chest and Troy started to stroke her hair "Its okay Gabi"

After a few minutes Gabriella calmed down and wiped her tears away

"I want to tell you guys how I became pregnant" Gabriella stopped for a minute and stared to the ground "So here it goes"

"I was at a friends house and went home, I had to walk because my mom was probably sleeping and I didn't want to wake her, so I was walking on the street when someone grabbed me and dragged me into a alley and pushed me up against a wall and started to kiss me when he begged me for entrance I refused and he slapped me and threatened me to kill me if I didn't do what he said and he kissed me again and begged me for entrance and I gave him after a few minutes he started to unbutton my jeans and I pushed his hands away and he slapped me across the face and went back to my jeans and when he finally unbuttoned it he pulled them off and threw me on the ground and started to unbutton his own jeans and laid down on top of me and took of my underpants and took of his boxers and then..." Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry again but this time she started to cry hysterical

Troy pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest and looked over to the others

The girls where crying too and the guys tried to comfort them but it didn't work a lot

After a hour of crying they all calmed down and it was silence

"So do you know who the father is?" Jason broke the silence

"I didn't knew who it was but when I met you guys today I saw him" Gabriella looked down

"Who was it?" Jason said again but got a smack on his head from Kelsi "Hey! I'm just wondering"

Gabriella laughed a little "Um Jason it the person who is not around now"

Everybody gasped except for Jason who still didn't get it about it

Sharpay broke down in tears and Zeke pulled her into a hug and whispered comforting words in her ear

"It was Ryan?!" Taylor almost screamed and Gabriella nodded

"He raped me" Gabriella looked down and tears started to stream down her face

"I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS" Chad was angry he didn't thought a friend of him would do such a thing to someone else "HE RAPED MY SISTER!!"

Gabriella looked at him and with a confused look on her face

"Gabi your one of the gang now and everybody in our gang are like brothers and sisters to us" Taylor walked over to her and sat down on the other side of Gabriella and took her hand "We are not gonna let him go near you ever again"

"Thanks Tay" Gabriella hugged Taylor after a few minutes she pulled back and looked at her phone and it was 10.00 pm "Sorry guys I gotta go, before my mom kills me" Gabriella stood up and walked to the door and opened it

Chad looked at Troy with a Tell-her-you-like-her-look and Troy stood up "Gabi wait I'll bring you home" He took his jacket and ran to Gabriella "Bye guys see you tomorrow"

Bye Troy, bye Gabi" They all said

Troy and Gabriella left the house and walked over to Troy's truck and got in

The ride was completely silent and the pulled into the driveway at Gabriella's house "Thanks for the ride Troy" Gabriella wanted to get out but Troy pulled her back "Troy!? What are you doing?"

"I have to tell you something and maybe it sounds stupid because when only know each other for one day but I need to say this" He took a deep breathe 

and took Gabriella's hands "I like you a lot, when I saw you yesterday the only thing I could think about was you, when I went to bed last night the last thing I saw was your face and this morning before class I thought about you..."

Gabriella was speechless she didn't thought that someone would like her when they heard about her being pregnant but she could help her feeling and kissed him on his lips

Troy was shocked what was going on but after a minute he started to kiss back

After 10 minutes they pulled back and they both smiled at each other

"I know it is maybe to soon but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Gabriella leaned in and Troy did the same and they shared their second kiss

--

Please Review


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am sorry for not updating this story for a while but I was busy with my father's birthday present because he turned 50 this year an d I had to work a lot on Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's but here it is I hope you like it**

_**--**_

_**Recap:**_

_**After 10 minutes they pulled back and they both smiled at each other **_

"_**I know it is maybe to soon but do you want to be my girlfriend?"**_

"_**Yes" Gabriella leaned in and Troy did the same and they shared their second kiss **_

Gabriella got out of the car and walked towards the door and turned around and smiled at Troy as he drove off

Gabriella opened the door and went into the house and was greeted by someone pulling her into a hug

"Mija where were you, I thought something happened to you" Maria pulled back and looked at her daughter worried

"I am fine mom, nothing happened I just forgot the time a little bit" Gabriella started to walk up the stairs

"Who brought you home?" Maria walked to the stairs

Gabriella couldn't help but smile and turned around "A friend" she walked upstairs to her room and let herself fall onto the bed

Troy drove into his driveway and got out of the car and walked into the house and started to get upstairs

"Troy where have you been?" Troy stopped walking and turned out and saw his mother Lucille looking very worried "I thought that you where at Chad's house tonight, so I called to Chad's home and his mother said you weren't there"

"Mom I was at Sharpay's house we had are weekly movie night" He turned back and walked upstairs and went into his room and laid down on the bed and smiled "She is so beautiful I am happy she is my girlfriend"

Gabriella got dressed in her pj's and laid down in her bed "He is so hot and I think I am already in love"

Troy and Gabriella thought about each other and they both fell asleep smiling

Sharpay was still awake she couldn't believe it that his brother raped Gabriella she never thought he would do something like that

Sharpay was downstairs waiting for Ryan to come home so she could yell at him for what he did she sat on the couch tapping her food on the floor she looked at the clock in the living room and saw that it was already 11.00 pm

They door went open and someone walked in and locked the door behind him Sharpay stood up and walked over to him and slapped him in his face

"What the hell?" Ryan looked up at his sister "Shar why did you do that for and don't tell me its your hormones!"

"No it wasn't because of my hormones it was because of YOU!" Sharpay walked back to the living room and Ryan followed her

"What do you mean because of me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know!! You fucking raped my friend!!" Ryan smirked

"Why are you smirking?!"

"Because the beautiful Gabriella isn't the only one that got raped by me"

Sharpay looked at him disgusted" You raped more girls!!"

"Yep and your one of them sis, I raped you too" He walked to the couch and sat down

"You did what?!" Sharpay looked at him in disbelieve

" I raped you remember the night that Zeke brought you home a month ago you both where drunk but you thought that Zeke was staying but he wasn't I had sent him home and you where so drunk that I could take advantage of you so you thought you were having sex with Zeke but it was actually me"

Sharpay stood there shocked not able to say anything she had tears in her eyes

A few minutes later she ran to him and started to hit him on his chest "YOU ASSHOLE GET OUT NOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, YOUR NOT MY BROTHER!!"

"Now now Sharpay you can't kick me out because this is my house too"

"Wait till mom and dad hear this, you will end up in jail!!" Sharpay ran upstairs and slammed her door shut and laid down on her bed and let the tears come" How could he his own sister! Why?? How am I gonna tell Zeke that it isn't maybe his"

The next morning at school Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason where standing outside the school waiting for Sharpay and Ryan

"Where are they, school is almost starting" Gabriella was getting worried

"She will be here, they are always late" Zeke told Gabriella to comfort her

Troy wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head

"Are you too a couple?" Taylor stood there with her jaw open when she saw what happened

"Yes Tay we are he asked me yesterday to be his girlfriend" Gabriella smiled she couldn't help it she was now the East Highs golden boy girlfriend

"Hey look there is Shar!!" They turned around when Jason said it

"Wow she doesn't look so good" Troy saw that Sharpay had red puffy eyes probably from crying but why

"Hey shar, whats wrong" Gabriella ran over to her and pulled her into a hug

"H-he ra-ap-ed m-m-me t-to-oo" Gabriella pulled out of the hug and looked over at Sharpay in disbelieve "He what?" Gabriella had already tears in her eyes she couldn't believe it

Sharpay wiped her tears away "He raped me a month ago"

"Omg Shar I am so sorry" she hugged her again and now the tears in Gabriella's eyes where streaming down her face

The rest of the gang came to them and saw them both crying

"What's going on?" Troy was worried

Gabriella didn't listen to him and pulled Sharpay with her down on the bench "Where is he now?"

"He ran away, my parents found a note and it said he didn't want to life here anymore so he ran" Sharpay took out a tissue and wiped her tears away "That basted, I never want to see him again"

"Um sorry to interrupt you guys but who are you talking about?" Chad walked over to them

"Oh sorry guys, this is going about Ryan"

"What did he do Shar did he hurt you?" Zeke sat down next to Sharpay and pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her

"No he didn't hurt me well not yesterday"

Everybody looked confused except for Gabriella they hadn't heard that Sharpay said that she was raped only Gabriella knew it now

--

**Review and tell me what you thought about it**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while I hope you will forgive me but my word doesn't work anymore so thats why and I went on a holiday but here is the next chapter enjoy it**

_**--**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Oh sorry guys, this is going about Ryan"**_

_**"What did he do Shar did he hurt you?" Zeke sat down next to Sharpay and pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her**_

_**"No he didn't hurt me well not yesterday"**_

_**Everybody looked confused except for Gabriella they hadn't heard that Sharpay said that she was raped only Gabriella knew it now**_

"What do you mean with not yesterday?" Chad was very very confused

"Well remember that I am one month pregnant" The gang nodded for her to continue "Well Zeke and weren't the only one who had sex a month ago"

Zeke's blood started to boil but he tried to speak calmly "Did you cheat on me?"

"NO! Do you remember that night that I was totally drunk?" Zeke nodded "And do you remember that you brought me home and that Ryan sent you home?"

"Yeah I remember that but what has that to do with this?" Zeke clenched his fist "Because Ryan took advantage of me that night!! HE RAPED ME!!"

The whole gang was quiet she didn't know what to say Sharpay cried into Gabriella's arms who was crying also

A few minutes later the warning bell rings and the walk into the school

During lunch at their table it was very quiet and Gabriella hated it when it was to quiet "Excuse me" Gabriella stood up and ran out of the cafeteria

"Gabi!! Wait" Troy got op and ran after her after a few minutes het caught up with Gabriella and pulled her into a hug "Are you okay?"

Gabriella pulled away a little bit "No I am not, I hate to silence and I hate him not only for what he did to me but what he did to Shar that's just sick"

"I know baby, but he's gone we can't do anything about it"

"But what if he comes back Troy?" Gabriella pulled herself out of Troy's arms "What if he wants the custody of the baby? And what if he comes to rape me again?" Gabriella broke down crying

Troy bends down next to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on her head "Shh it's gonna be okay, I won't let him do anything to you and I won't let you do this by yourself, I am gonna help you no matter what"

"But Troy what if he does something to you, I'll never get over it if something happened to you"

"I am gonna help you Gabriella" Troy said holding Gabriella tight and with a hand on her small baby bump

"Thanks Troy" She laid her head on his chest and put her hand on the hand from Troy

"C'mon let's get back to the other they are probably worrying about us"

"Okay" They walked back to their lunch table "Hey guys I am sorry I walked off just like that but I hate it when everybody is quiet"

"Its okay Gabs we understand" Chad gave her a smile

**A month later**

Troy and Gabriella had grown very close and Zeke and Sharpay got very close too

"Hey Brie when is your 3 month appointment?" Troy asked her

"Tomorrow, why" Gabriella sat down on her bed with her laptop on her lap

"Because I want to go with you to that appointment"

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean it isn't actually my baby but I love it and I love you"

"So you want to raise it with me?"

"Yes honey I am gonna raise this baby with you and I will protect the both of you"

"Thanks honey but I gotta go to the bathroom"

"Okay, well I call you later"

"Okay, I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie" Gabriella hangs up and walks to her bathroom

**With Zeke and Sharpay**

Sharpay is hanging above the toilet and Zeke is holding her hair back

After a few minutes Sharpay is done puking and washes her mouth and brushes her teats and walks back to her bedroom and sits down on her bed and starts crying again

Zeke followed her into the bedroom again and found her crying and he run over to her and sat down next to her and pulled Sharpay on her lap "Shh its gonna be okay, I promise"

"You promise you won't leave me if it isn't yours"

Zeke looked down at his girlfriend and wiped her tears away "I promise, now baby girl don't cry okay I hate it when you cry"

**The next day with Troy and Gabriella at the doctor"s office**

Gabriella and Troy where waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come

A few minutes later "Gabriella Montez?" there was a female doctor with brown hair and glasses she looked like she was in the 20

Troy and Gabriella followed her to her office and the both sat down

"I am doctor Lily Handerson but you can call me Lily"

The both nodded

"So Gabriella how are you doing?"

"Well I have to throw up a lot in the morning but I kinda got used to it"

"Okay can you go lie down on the examination table please and I'll be right back with the ultrasound" Lily walked out of the room and Gabriella laid down and she was kinda nervous

Troy saw it "Brie what's wrong?"

"What if the baby isn't healthy or what if Lily tries to find a heart-beat and there isn't one what if it is already dead, I don't want it to be dead even if Ryan is the father I don't want it dead" Gabriella had started crying

Troy sat beside her and wiped her tears away and hugged her and kissed her forehead "Brie it's not dead alright, and I am sure it is healthy okay" He lifted her head up so she looked at him "Don't worry okay" Gabriella nodded and laid back on her back

A few minutes later Lily comes back into the room with the ultrasound and sits down on a chair next to Gabriella "I am gonna put some gel on your stomach and it's gonna be cold" Gabriella lifted her shirt up and Lily put the gel on her stomach and Gabriella gasped "Damn it's really cold" Lily laughed at her reaction and turned on the ultrasound "Okay, let's go find a heart-beat" she searched for it and a few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of a heart-beat and Gabriella smiled happy with tears coming down her face and looked at Troy

"See I told you she was gonna find one" Troy smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead and squeezed her hand he was holding

Lily turned off the ultrasound "Okay the heart-beat is very strong so I that means that the baby is perfectly healthy by now but when you come here for your next appointment we will make another ultrasound and that will be the first time you will see your baby"

"When will we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Troy asked while Lily wipes the gel of off Gabriella stomach

Lily gets up and Gabriella puts her shirt down and sits up "Well you can find out between 18 till 22 weeks so that will be when Gabriella is 5 months pregnant so you have to wait"

Gabriella got of off the examination table and sat back down on the chair

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella walked out of the hospital towards Troy's car

"It was amazing to hear the heart-beat, know I really know that there is growing a human inside of me" Gabriella placed her hands on her little baby bump and Troy smiled at her

"So you want to know the gender of your baby honey?" Gabriella and Troy arrived by his car and she turned to Troy

"I don't know yet if I want to find out the gender of our baby, I mean when we know we can buy everything for it but when we don't know it will be a surprise when it is born"

"Well we have enough time to think about it because we still have to wait 2 months" Troy pulled her closer to him and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck "Yeah we have" They both start to lean in and Troy kisses her with a lot of passion

--

**I hope you like the chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but I am very busy right now but I hope you like the chapter**

**--**

_**Recap:**_

"_**So you want to know the gender of your baby honey?" Gabriella and Troy arrived by his car and she turned to Troy **_

"_**I don't know yet if I want to find out the gender of our baby, I mean when we know we can buy everything for it but when we don't know it will be a surprise when it is born" **_

"_**Well we have enough time to think about it because we still have to wait 2 months" Troy pulled her closer to him and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck "Yeah we have" They both start to lean in and Troy kisses her with a lot of passion**_

Troy and Gabriella went to Gabriella's house and Gabriella sat down on the couch and Troy went to the kitchen to grab something to drink

"Troy!!"

Troy ran with the water bottle's into the livingroom "Brie what's wrong, are you hurt, is the baby okay?"

Gabriella started to laugh and Troy looked confused "What?"

"Your reaction it was so funny, I just wanted to know which movie you wanted to see"

"Oh your so evil Miss Montez" he puts the water bottle's down and jumps on the couch and starts to tickle her

"TROY!! STOP!!" Gabriella started to laugh hysterical and tried to break from his grip

"Nu-uh you are gonna pay for what you did" and he started to tickle her harder

"Troooooooyyyyyy!! Please?!"

"Okay fine but can I have a kiss first" he began to tickle her lighter

"Yeah yeah now come here" Troy leaned closer to Gabriella and Gabriella kissed him lightly on his lips "So which movie do you want to see?"

Uhm.." but before he could say anything the doorbell rang and Troy stood up to open the door but Gabriella pulled him back

"Let me get that" she stood up and walked to the door and opened it "Hey guys"

"Hi Gabs" Taylor said and walked in and Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason followed her and they walked into the living room

"Oh hi Troy what are you doing here?" Sharpay walked to the couch and sat down

"Uhm visiting my girlfriend" he said in a duh tone

Gabriella came into the living room "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we had a perfect idea for the winter break next week" Zeke sat down next to Sharpay and pulled her on his lap

"And what will that be?" Troy asked will he sat down and Gabriella sat down on his lap on the white chair in the room

"Well Gabs and Shar are not so far along and they can go on a plane right" Jason said

"Uhm yeah?" Gabriella was confused and looked at the gang

"Well we thought we could go on a vacation to Hawaii with the whole group next week" Gabriella looked at Troy and he looked at her

"But I don't have the money to go on vacation" Gabriella looked down because she didn't want to see the disappointment looks on her friends faces

"Well you don't have to because my dad will pay, so are you two in?" Sharpay asked

Troy and Gabriella look at each other and Troy nods to her and Gabriella get's a huge smile on her face "Yeah we are in"

"Cool!! We will leave Sunday evening" Sharpay squealed a little and that made the rest of the gang chuckle

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kelsi asked them after a moment of silence

"Well Brie and I were gonna watch a movie before you guys came so what about we'll do that"

"Okay so which movie will we watch" Taylor stood up and Gabriella did also

"No chick-flicks" Chad said

"And why not!!" The girls said in union

"Because I hate those!!"

"Fine" Gabriella grabs a chick-flick movie and walks to the stairs with the girls "We'll be upstairs and don't bother is!!" they walk upstairs

"Great Chad did you have to do that?" Troy asked him while whacking Chad's head

"Yes and what did you do that for?" Chad said rubbing his head

"Because we have to hormonal girls in this house and now they are mad at us!!" Zeke whacked Chad on his head

"Geez stop it!!" Chad walks to the kitchen

2 hours later Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor came downstairs

"Hey girls were is Brie?" Troy stood up

"She is upstairs, she fell asleep during the movie" Kelsi walked to Jason and sat on his lap and Jason leaned in for a kiss

"Okay" Troy sat back down

"Zeke I am tired can we go?" Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder

"Yeah sure c'mon, bye guys" Zeke and Sharpay stood up and gave them a hug and walked to the door

"Bye" they rest said

"We should get going to, are you coming Tay?" Chad stood up

"Yeah" Taylor stood up and gave Troy a hug and walked with Chad out of the house

Troy walks upstairs into Gabriella's room to see her peaceful sleeping and he walks to the bed and pulls the covers over her and kisses her on the forehead and starts to walk away but got pulled back by Gabriella "Don't go"

"Brie my parents are getting worried, I should head home" Gabriella turns around" Okay go!"

"Brie"

"No Troy go!! I'll see you tomorrow" She turns back around so her back is facing Troy and Troy sighs and walks out of the room and gets his jacket and walks out of the house to his car and drives off

Later that night

Troy is lying on his bed thinking about the holiday to Hawaii and much more but he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone and picked it up and saw he had a message and read it

Troy,

I'm sorry but these stupid hormones, they make me get mad easy, I'm so sorry please forgive me for being mad at you"

Love you,

Brie

Troy laughed at the message because he knew that she got mad because of the hormones and texted her back

Baby,

It's okay, I knew that you got mad at my because of the hormons so chill, I'll pick you up tomorrow

Love you too,

T

--

Please review –Loutje555--


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it took so long again but I'm really busy with school but here is the new chapter**

**-- **

_**Recap:**_

_**Troy,**_

_**I'm sorry but these stupid hormones, they make me get mad easy, I'm so sorry please forgive me for being mad at you"**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Brie**_

_**Troy laughed at the message because he knew that she got mad because of the hormones and texted her back**_

_**Baby,**_

_**It's okay, I knew that you got mad at my because of the hormones so chill, I'll pick you up tomorrow**_

_**Love you too,**_

_**T**_

The next morning Gabriella woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet after she was done she went downstairs and ate her breakfast that her mom made and she looked around to see her mom nowhere to be found as she was done with her breakfast she puts her dishes in the sink and finds a note laying on the counter next to her and picks it up and reads it

Hey sweetie

I have to go on a business trip for a month so I won't be home with Christmas I hope you'll forgive me for that but I really had to go or I would lose my job, look under the sink there is an early Christmas present I hope you will like it, take care of yourself and if something happens please call me

Love mom

Gabriella rolled her eyes she was alone again she bend down and opened the cabinet and found a big present and unwrapped it and found a teddy bear

Gabriella took the teddy bear into her arms and hugged it she loved it and she would give it to her child when it will be born

She looked at the clock and saw that Troy was coming in 10 minutes and she still had to get dressed so she ran upstairs and started to get dressed

10 minutes later the bell rang and Gabriella ran back downstairs just when she was downstairs she tripped and felt "AAAAHHH!!"

Troy who stood outside heard Gabriella screaming and tried to open the door but it was locked so he ran to the window from the front room and took a rock and threw it through the window and he smashed some glass away and got in

He ran to the stairs where he found his girlfriend lying on the gound holding her stomach "BRIE!!" He ran to her and bended down next to her "Tr..ooy…it…hurt..sss" she was crying

Troy ran to the phone and called a ambulance

With the gang at school

Zeke and Sharpay walked to the fountain where everybody else was waiting except for Troyella "Hey guys, where are Troy and Gabriella?"

"I don't know, I think they will come soon" The bell rang and they went into the school and to their class

3 hours later the wildcats had lunch break and the wildcats where getting worried because their friends hadn't showed up yet "Where the hell are they" Sharpay was getting a bit angry

"Shar easy think about the baby" Zeke tried to calm her down and gladly that worked and Sharpay sat on Zeke's lap resting her head on her shoulder

It was silent but that was soon broken by Chad's phone and he picked up

**Chad-bold**/_Troy-italic_

**Hello**

_Hey Chad_

**TROY!! Where the hell are you**

_I'm at the hospital_

**What! Why?**

_Because Brie fell down the stairs_

**OMG!! How is she and they baby?**

_Brie is fine_

**And the baby?**

_The baby is fine too but Gabriella has to stay in the hospital for a few days _

**Okay we'll come round after school okay**

_Yeah sure, I gotta go now Brie is waking up_

**Okay bye Troy**

**Bye Chad**

They hung up and every eye was on Chad "Was that Troy?" Taylor asked him

Chad nodded "Yeah it was Troy"

"What did he say" Sharpay asked because she heard to times the word baby and that worried her even more

"Gabriella is in the hospital because she fell down the stairs"

"What!!" They all screamed the whole cafeteria looked at them and Chad snapped at them "There is nothing to see!!" Everybody in the cafeteria went back to what they were doing

"Gabriella is okay and so is the baby but she has to stay in the hospital for a few days and I told Troy that we would come round after school

The bell rang and they got up and went to class but some of them couldn't focus on class even though they knew that Gabriella and the baby where fine they just couldn't concentrate

With Troyella 3 hours ago

"Hang on Brie the ambulance is on his way" He stroked her hair and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks

A few minutes later the ambulance came and took them to the hospital

In the ambulance

"Miss we are gonna help you" one of the paramedics said to her

Gabriella didn't hear the paramedic because his voice was faint the last thing she heard before everything went black was Troy screaming her name

"Gabriella!!" He saw her eyes closing and the paramedics tried to wake her

1 hour later Lily came out of the room and walked over to Troy "Troy?" Troy saw Lily and stood up and walked over to her "How is Gabriella?"

"She and the baby are fine, but she almost lost it but they are fine now, although we would like to keep her here for a few day" Troy nodded "Can I see her now?"

Lily nodded and brought him to her room "She is still asleep" Troy walked into the room and saw his girlfriend laying in the hospital bed wait her face still wet from the tears

He sat down and called Chad during the call he heard Gabriella wake up and told Chad he had to go and hung up and grabbed Gabriella's hand "Hey Brie"

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy "Hey where am I?" Gabriella looked around the room

"You're at the hospital, you blacked out in the ambulance but you're fine now"

"And the baby" Gabriella got worried she really didn't want to lose it

"The baby is fine, don't worry you are both fine, you just have to stay here for a few days"

"Can I go to Hawaii?" Gabriella really wanted to get away and just have fun with her friends

"I think you can but I can ask the doctor if you want to?" Gabriella nodded and Troy told her that he would be back and gave her a kiss on her head and walked out of the room

Gabriella laid her hand on her small baby bump and caressed it "I'm glad you okay, I can't wait to have you in my arms and your daddy neither we love you"

--

I hope you liked the chapter, review


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter**_

_**--**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**The baby is fine, don't worry you are both fine, you just have to stay here for a few days"**_

"_**Can I go to Hawaii?" Gabriella really wanted to get away and just have fun with her friends**_

"_**I think you can but I can ask the doctor if you want to?" Gabriella nodded and Troy told her that he would be back and gave her a kiss on her head and walked out of the room**_

_**Gabriella laid her hand on her small baby bump and caressed it "I'm glad you okay, I can't wait to have you in my arms and your daddy neither we love you"**_

A few minutes later Troy comes back into Gabriella's hospital room and sits down next to her "And?" Gabriella looked at him hopeful

"You can't go honey, they say that it's not safe for the baby not after you fell" Gabriella got tears in her eyes she really wanted to go but she couldn't "It's my own stupid fault, I shouldn't have run downstairs" She started crying

Troy got up and sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her and let her cry into his chest "It's not your fault Brie it was a accident, we will go to Hawaii some other time, I promise" Gabriella looked up at him and Troy saw the sadness in her eyes and he wiped her tears away

Gabriella laid her head on his chest once again and slowly started to drift off to sleep

A few hours later the wildcats walked into the hospital room and saw Troyella sleeping Gabriella in Troy's arms

Sharpay walked closer to them and started to shake Troy gentle and that when she saw the tearstained cheeks from Gabriella and turned to the rest "Guys? Gabriella have been crying, maybe something is wrong"

Zeke walked over to her and put on hand on her shoulder "Maybe" Troy stirred after he heard Zeke's voice and opened his eyes to see the whole gang staring at him "Hey guys"

Chad walked closer "Hey how are you guys?"

Troy looked at his sleeping girlfriend in his arms "I'm fine and so are Gabriella and the baby"

Sharpay wanted to know why Gabriella's cheeks were tearstained "Troy has Gabriella been crying" Troy nodded sadly "But why you said the baby was fine"

Troy stroked Gabriella's hair "It is but Gabriella can't go to Hawaii, the doctor said that it was to risky to let her go after she fell from the stairs"

The gang looked at each other sad "Well if Gabi isn't coming then I won't either" Taylor said

"You guys can go" A voice said and the gang looked at the girl in Troy's arms and Troy looked down

"No way Gabi we are not going without you!" Sharpay grabbed her hand

Gabriella rubbed her eyes with her other hand "No it's fine just go please for me, I'll be fine and Troy will stay right?" Troy nodded and kissed her head "I'll stay with you"

Chad sighed he really didn't wanted to go without Troy and Gabriella but if Gabriella wanted them to go the should go "Okay we will go and we will get you something from Hawaii"

"I like that" Gabriella yawned again "You still tired baby?" Gabriella nodded against his chest and closed her eyes again "Well we will go so Gabriella can go back to sleep and you too Troy" The gang said their goodbyes to Troyella and left the room

Troy got up and Gabriella opened her eyes again and grabbed his hand "Where are you going?" Troy chuckled a bit " I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room

Gabriella laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes and falls asleep

A few minutes later Troy comes back into the room and sees that Gabriella is sleeping peacefully and walks to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead "Sweet dreams Brie" He walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and laid down and closed his eyes

A few days later Gabriella could go home but she was put on bed rest for a week

Gabriella is lying on her bed reading her favorite book when Troy comes in "Hey baby" He walks over to her and kisses her on the lips and sits down to her "What are you reading?"

"Gabriella closed her book and laid it next to her "I was reading A Walk To Remember"

Troy looked confused "Isn't that a movie?"

Gabriella giggled "Yes it's a movie but it's also a book and sometimes a book is different as the movie"

"Oh" Was all Troy said "Listen I gotta go now I'm bringing Chad and Taylor to the airport his car broke down so he called me I'll be back in a hour okay?" Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her on her lips and walked away again

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her book once again and started to read further

She hated this she couldn't do anything, she couldn't go to Hawaii with the rest, she couldn't go down to get a drink, one thing she didn't hate was that she wouldn't have to miss school because of the break

There was a knock on her door "Hey sweetie" Gabriella looked up to see her mom "Hey mom, long time no see huh?" Gabriella hadn't seen her mom since the day she got into the hospital

"Sorry honey that I couldn't visit you but the company has a lot of trouble lately and the boss just stopped and we are searching for a new one it's so stressful"

"It's okay mom, I understand and besides Troy was their for me"

Maria walked over to her daughters bed and sat down next to her "So tell me what happened"

Gabriella looked at her hands and looked back up at her mom "I fell down the stairs when I was running downstairs after Troy rang the bell"

"Honey you know you shouldn't be running on the stairs, you did that a lot when you were younger and you broke your arm once" Gabriella laughed a little at the memory

"yeah it was painful but not as painful as this time, I was scared mom, I was so scared I lost it, I really didn't want to lose it because I care for it even though it's dad raped me" Gabriella was close to tears and her mother noticed because she pulled her into a hug and let her daughter cry on her shoulder

"It's okay Ella, the baby is fine and you are too"

**--**

**Review **


	11. Chapter 10

_**Heej guys I'm so sorry I didn't updated for so long but I had a little writers block but now I'm finally done with the next chapter so I hope you like it **_

_**--**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Honey you know you shouldn't be running on the stairs, you did that a lot when you were younger and you broke your arm once" Gabriella laughed a little at the memory**_

"_**yeah it was painful but not as painful as this time, I was scared mom, I was so scared I lost it, I really didn't want to lose it because I care for it even though it's dad raped me" Gabriella was close to tears and her mother noticed because she pulled her into a hug and let her daughter cry on her shoulder**_

"_**It's okay Ella, the baby is fine and you are too" **_

Maria had left the house a few hours later and Gabriella was lying on her bed reading her book when someone walked in

"Hey babe how are you doing" Gabriella looked up from her book and started to smile "I'm doing fine, but I got a bit lonely"

Troy sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her on her lips and putting a curl behind her ear "Well I'm here now, so what did you do in the meantime?"

Gabriella puts her book away and cuddles closer to Troy "I talked to my mom and I read a bit in my book"

Troy wraps his arms around her waist and placed his hands protectively on her small baby bump "So did the gang leave?" Gabriella puts her hands on Troy's and looked at him

He nodded "Yeah they are, they left a hour ago"

"Okay" Gabriella lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes and Troy looks down at Gabriella "You tired babe?" he felt Gabriella nod against his chest and he moved a bit on the bed and laid Gabriella down and he laid down next to her

He had still his arms around her waist "Go to sleep then" Gabriella eyes opened again and she turned around to face Troy "You will stay with me right?" Troy nodded and then Gabriella closed her eyes again and slowly started to drift off

Troy watched Gabriella for a while but then decides to go get something to eat for the two of them since Maria had to go to work again and he slowly unwrapped his arms from Gabriella and got up carefully and placed the sheet on Gabriella so she would stay warm and walked out of the room and downstairs

A few hours later Gabriella began to stir "hmm Troy?" when she didn't get an answer she opened her eyes and sat up and saw that Troy wasn't their and started to get a bit teary "TROY?"

A few minutes later Troy ran into the room seeing his girlfriend in tears "Babe what's wrong" Gabriella wiped her tears away "I thought you left me" Troy walked over to the bed and sat down on it and took Gabriella in his arms and stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth

"Shh I'm not going to leave you" Gabriella looked at him "promise?" Troy nodded "Promise" He leaned in and Gabriella did the same and he captured her lips in a sweet kiss

Gabriella pulled back and looked into Troy's baby blue eyes "I love you Troy" Troy kissed her on the lips again "I love you too" they kissed again and it turned into a heat make-out session

After a few minutes they break apart for air and they rest their foreheads against each other

"You hungry baby?" Troy was the first to talk after he regained his breath

"Yeah" Gabriella could breathe normally again and just looked at Troy

"Okay I'll be right back" he kisses her on her lips and walks out of the room and Gabriella sits straight up and pulls the sheet over he belly and puts on hand on her stomach "You'll have a great live I'll promise you"

Troy came back with their food and heard what Gabriella said and puts the tray with food down on the bed and places on of his hands on Gabriella's belly "And I promise to take care of you and your mommy because I love you both"

Gabriella looks at Troy and smiles at him and he leans in and kisses her on the lips "I really love you Brie, and I am going to help you through this, I'll be there for you through the good and the bad times, I'm not leaving you ever, I want to be with you the rest of my life"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and smiled at him he really loved her and she really loved him after the rape she didn't think she would find love and especially when she was pregnant but Troy didn't care that she was pregnant with someone elses baby he didn't care because he loved her

"I love you so much Troy, I can't imagine me life without you now or my new family" Troy kissed her on her lips and then on her forehead "C'mon let's eat" He got the tray with food and gave a plate to Gabriella who started to eat right away and Troy took the other plate and started eating as well

Later on Troy and Gabriella watched a movie but before it ended they both fell asleep

Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist with his hand placed on her belly protecting the baby and Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest and arms where wrapped around his waist

Maria came home and walked upstairs to see if Gabriella needed anything but when she opened the door a big smile was forming on her face

Her baby girl had finally found the love of her life and that made Maria a bit emotional because she got tears in her eyes and she slowly walked over to the bed and puts the sheet that fell on the ground over the two and kissed Gabriella on he forehead and walked out of the room again quietly and to her own room

The next day Gabriella woke up feeling something coming up her throat and quickly got out of Troy's arms and ran over to her bathroom and started to throw up

When Gabriella got out of Troy's arms Troy woke up and saw that Gabriella ran into the bathroom and he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and walked over to Gabriella and hold her hair back and rubbed her back

After Gabriella was done with vomiting she brushed her teeth and Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind looking at the beauty in his arms through the mirror

Gabriella caught him staring at her in the mirror and turned around "Stop looking at me I don't look good without make-up"

Troy chuckled and puts a stray from her hair behind her eat "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, with or without make-up"

Gabriella got tears in her eyes and that made Troy worried "Oh no honey sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

Gabriella giggled "It's okay Troy, it's just my hormones the make me cry every time you say something sweet"

Troy smiles "Well it's the truth you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, nobody can replace you, nobody" He leans in and she does to and he closes the gab between them kissing her with all the passion he had for her and she kissed him back with all the passion she had

_**--**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter, I hope this made up for the time I didn't update this story, please review**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Heej guys I have been busy but I made time to make a chapter so here it is and I hope you enjoy it**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Recap:**_

_**Gabriella got tears in her eyes and that made Troy worried "Oh no honey sorry I didn't mean to upset you"**_

_**Gabriella giggled "It's okay Troy, it's just my hormones the make me cry every time you say something sweet"**_

_**Troy smiles "Well it's the truth you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, nobody can replace you, nobody" He leans in and she does to and he closes the gab between them kissing her with all the passion he had for her and she kissed him back with all the passion she had**_

Days went by and Troyella had spend every minute with each other, Maria wasn't home that much and Troy couldn't leave Gabriella since she was on bed rest so he and his parents made a decision that he would move in with the Montez's even though the baby wasn't his but his parents saw how much they loved each other

Gabriella opened her eyes and turned to Troy who was still sleeping with his arms wrapped around her she tried to slip out of his arms but she didn't succeed so she kissed him lightly on the lips

When Troy was about to deepened the kiss she pulled back causing Troy to open his eyes "Hey that's not fair" Gabriella giggled "Well then you should have let me get out of your arms so you would get a better kiss but you didn't so now I'm not going to kiss you for a whole day"

Troy unwrapped his arms and sat up and looked at Gabriella with his eyebrows frowned "You got to be kidding me, you and I both know that you can't stand it not kissing me"

Gabriella sat up and then got out of the bed "Well believe it because I'm not going to" she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and closed the door and locked it right before Troy could walk into the bathroom "Baby Brie!! I need to shower too"

"To bad, you have to wait till I'm done and we both know that it's gonna take a while" Gabriella said from behind the door and stripped down and got into the shower

Troy sighed and sat down on the bed and turned the tv on and started watching the new but when he heard the date of the day his eyes went wide and he looked at the clock and then stood up and walked to the bathroom door and started knocking on it "Brie, hurry up!! I need to shower now!!"

Gabriella groaned "No Troy I'm not going to hurry up"

"Do you know what date it is today?" Troy stood in front of the door with his arms folded in front of his chest

"Yeah it's the…Holy shit" Turns out the shower and wraps a towel around her body and walks to the bathroom door unlocking it to reviel a smirking Troy "What time is it Troy?"

"11.35" Gabriella eyes wided "You have to be at the airport in 20 minutes!!! Go take a shower" pushes Troy into the bathroom and closes the door

Troy chuckles and turns the shower on

A few minutes later Troy walks out of the bathroom only in a towel and Gabriella turns around "Gosh why aren't you dressed yet!!" her hormones were starting

"Well that's because someone pushed me into the bathroom without clothes" Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet and brought out some clothes for Troy "Here and now hurry up or you will be late and you know now how Sharpay can be!"

Troy's eyes wided and he took the clothes out of Gabriella's hands and walked into the bathroom to get dressed

Gabriella laid down on the bed and took her laptop on her lap and checked her mail she had a anomies mail from someone and opened it

_I'm coming back for you!!_

Gabriella got scared who send her that mail and what did he want from her

Tears started to from in her eyes and she started to tremble and the tears started to stream down her face she was scared for the person who send her this mail

A few minutes later Troy walks back into the room and sees Gabriella crying and rushes over to her and takes the laptop of off her lap and places it on the night table and sits himself down on the bed and places Gabriella on his lap and she cries into his chest he starts to rub her back "Shh Brie, it's okay"

After 10 minutes Gabriella started to calm down and looked up at Troy and he wiped the tears away "What's wrong gorgeous"

Gabriella laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes "I got a mail from someone" Troy lifted her head up "What did it say"

The tears started to steam down her cheeks again "It said that he or she was coming for me, I'm scared Troy" Troy holds her tight "Shh, it's gonna be okay, I'll not let anything happen to you or the baby" he rocked Gabriella back and forth

After a few minutes Gabriella looked up at him "You should go now, you are already late" Troy unwrapped his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back with the guys" he kisses her on the lips and grabs his cell and his car keys and leaves the room

Gabriella laid down and looked to the ceiling someone was after her but who she shook the thought off and fell asleep not much later

Troy drove to the airport and when he arrived he saw that it was already 12.10 so he quickly parked the car and ran into the airport

"Where the hell is he, he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago" Sharpay's hormones where acting up and nobody dared to say something

"Hello, am I talking to myself" She was getting annoyed and Zeke wrapped his arms around her "Calm down hun it's not good for the baby, Troy will be here, I know he is late but maybe their was traffic or something else" Just when he said that Troy came running to them

"Sorry guys I'm late but we woke up late and something happened but I'll explain later, now let's go someone is dying to see you guys again" The gang got worried when he said that something happened but the shook it of for now and nodded and they started to make their way to the car

"Okay I'll go get the other car" Chad took his car keys out of his pocket and walked to the parking lot where he had parked his car

"Okay so who is going to drive with me?" Troy looked at the gang and Zeke raised his hand "We will go with you and Jase, Kels and Tay will go with Chad"

A few minutes later Chad comes with the car and they put their stuff in the trunk and get into the cars and drive away from the airport

Gabriella started to stir when someone shook her and first she didn't want to open her eyes she was scared that it was the person who send her the mail but when she heard the voice she started to calm down "Honey wake up" She slowly opened her eyes to see two blue pair of eyes looking at her "Hey" she smiled at him "Hey beautiful, did you sleep well"

She sat up and nodded rubbing her eyes "What time is it?" Troy looked at the clock "12.45, when I got back I found you sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep but some people are being impatient so I had to wake you up"

Gabriella smile grew big "You mean?" Troy nodded and Gabriella got up from the bed and was about to walk out of the room but was stopped by Troy wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back "Nu-uh you are supposed to stay in bed, you know what bed rest means"

Gabriella started to whine "But Troyyy!! My friends are downstairs" She turned around in his arms "I know gorgeous but I said I would wake you and when you where awake I would come and get them so they could see you and right now I want you to get on the bed and stay there" He puts Gabriella on the bed and gives her a stern look before walking out of the door

Gabriella pouted and knew that Troy had saw it since she heard him laugh in the hallway

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, please review and just tell me what you think**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Heej guys I decide to make a chapter because of Christmas so I hope you like it and Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_**Recap:**_

_**Gabriella started to whine "But Troyyy!! My friends are downstairs" She turned around in his arms "I know gorgeous but I said I would wake you and when you where awake I would come and get them so they could see you and right now I want you to get on the bed and stay there" He puts Gabriella on the bed and gives her a stern look before walking out of the door**_

_**Gabriella pouted and knew that Troy had saw it since she heard him laugh in the hallway**_

A few minutes later Troy comes back with the gang and they all hug Gabriella and they all sit down somewhere in her room

Gabriella wanted to know everything that had happened at Hawaii "So what did you guys do?"

"Well we went to the beach most of the day where the guys were playing beach volleyball but that didn't go so well" All the girls laugh

"What we aren't good at it as we are in basketball but we got to entertain you guys" Chad said sticking up for the guys and Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek "That's true"

"We also went to a restaurant but that didn't go well either" They glared at Sharpay "What I couldn't help it, it where my hormones"

_**Flashback**_

_The gang were sitting at their table and they were looking at the menu and the waiter came to them_

"_Can I take your orders?" Everybody told the waiter what they wanted except for Sharpay who was asking the waiter a lot of questions about the menu "Is there a lot of salt in it?"_

_After a while the waiter got annoyed and Zeke looked at his girlfriend "She wants the same as me" he took the menu out of Sharpay's hands and gave it to the waiter and he walked away_

_**End flashback**_

Troy and Gabriella were both laughing with the gang and Sharpay glared at them

"Wait we got you guys something" Gabriella got excited and sat up and Troy sat behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind

Taylor went downstairs and got the present for Troyella and went back upstairs and gave it to Gabriella

Gabriella unwrapped the blue paper and found a blue romper with an animated girl on it with a surfboard (picture in profile)

Gabriella got tears in her eyes she loved it so much "We don't know if you like it and we didn't know if it was for a boy or girl but if you look at it the can wear it both"

Troy smiled at his friends and hugged Gabriella "Thanks you so much guys this means a lot to us" Troy said because he knew Gabriella couldn't say anything

"Your welcome, so what did you guys do in the meantime we were away"

Gabriella wiped her tears placed the romper next to her "We just enjoyed each others company and Troy moved in here since I can't get out of bed and my mom is on a business trip again" The tears fell from her eyes again

"Oh honey sorry we didn't want to upset you" Gabriella gave them a small smile "It's okay my hormones are acting up again"

Troy looked down at Gabriella and Gabriella then looked at him and they talked to each other through their eyes and then Gabriella nodded

The gang looked at them confused the didn't know what they were doing but it looked like the were talking to each other without saying a word

"Guys we have to tell you something" Troy turned his head to his friends who were starting to get worried

Chad held Taylor closer "What is it?"

Troy took a deep breath and hold Gabriella tighter placing his hands on her little swollen belly "Gabriella got a mail form someone unfamiliar and in that mail stood that he or she was coming for Gabriella"

The girls starting to cry and Gabriella turned in Troy's lap digging her face into his chest

"Do you guys have a clue who it is" Chad held Taylor and let her cry into his chest and Troy shook his head sadly and then kissed Gabriella on her head

"I wish we did know but I can be anyone"

After a while all the girls had calmed down and Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms

The gang decides to leave and said their goodbyes to Troy

Troy laid Gabriella down carefully trying not to wake her and covered her with her blanket and kissed her on her head and watched her for a while before drifting off too

A few day later Troy had to go back to school with the gang but that wasn't a problem since Mrs. Montez came back 2 day ago

Troyella had spend Christmas together and his parents came over for a few hours so that they could have a Christmas dinner with them and this was the only time Gabriella didn't have to stay in bed

Troy walked into East High and saw his friends standing over at his locker "Hey guys what's up?" The gang didn't look so happy "Guys?" Chad was the one that was gonna break the news to him "We have some bad news"

Troy got worried "What it is" Chad turned to Zeke and took the flyer from him and give it to Troy and Troy looked at it "Who did this?" he couldn't believe it someone knew about Gabriella's pregnancy because that was what the flyer was all about

"We don't know but we will find out man" Troy crumbled the flyer and threw it on the ground and he punched his locker "Troy!" Taylor walked to him and took his hand in hers and looked at it and it was a bit thick

Mr. Matsui came to them "Troy Bolton do you have any idea where I can find Miss Montez?" Troy turned to Mr. Matsui "She is at home" Mr. Matsui nodded and turned around and started to walk to his office but then stopped "Troy can you follow me please"

Troy sighed "Yeah" and he followed Mr. Matsui to his office and they both sat down "Now I have some questions and I hope that you can answer them" Troy nodded and Mr. Matsui took a flyer out of his drawer "is this true" and he gave it to Troy

Troy saw the same flyer "Yes Mr Matsui it's true" Mr. Matsui raised his eyebrows "So Miss Montez is pregnant, how far is she"

Troy got a bit angry but calmed himself before he answered him "About 3 and a half months"

"Is this why she wasn't at school before Christmas break and is this child yours" Troy was now pissed and stood up and started yelling "YES SHE ALMOST LOST THE BABY BECAUSE SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND IT ISN'T MY CHILD BECAUSE SHE GOT RAPED BEFORE SHE CAME HERE!!!! AND MAYBE I'M NOT THE FATHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO US BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO FREAKING MUCH I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER"

Mr Matsui was a bit taking back but the sudden outburst of Troy but he had to tell him what was going to happen "Troy I want you to sit down right now!" Troy sat down "Troy I know you're not gonna like this but the school board found out today about Gabriella and they are gonna kick her off this school and send her to a special school for pregnant girls like her"

Troy was even angrier before he told him this "What you mean is that you send my girlfriend who was brutally raped to a school with sluts!!!"

"Troy behave yourself now or I will suspend you" Troy didn't care what he was going to do he wasn't gonna let the school send his girlfriend to special school "Well I don't care, I don't care if you suspend me I would rather go with my girlfriend to that special school then staying her without her"

Mr Matsui was hoping he wouldn't do this since he was the best player of the basketball team but he had to "Sorry Troy but I'm suspending you for a week, so you can leave the school right now" Troy stood up and walked out of Mr Matsui's office and got to his locker and got his stuff and walked out of the school

Everybody in the hallway looked after Troy wondering what was going on

The gang was worried they saw the angry look on Troy's face and they all had the feeling something terrible had happened

Troy got to his car and got in and closed the door and rested his head against his chair he couldn't believe what had happened he got suspended because of Gabriella but he wasn't going to blame her he was going to blame the school board they were going to kick his girlfriend the love of his life of off school and send her to slut school

He started the engine and drove off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked the chapter please review and don't forget the poll on my page and again Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Heej guys I know it have been long again since I updated this story but I had hardly time to make new chapter because I have been pretty busy but I found some time to make this one so I hope you will like this chapter**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_**Recap:**_

_**The gang was worried they saw the angry look on Troy's face and they all had the feeling something terrible had happened**_

_**Troy got to his car and got in and closed the door and rested his head against his chair he couldn't believe what had happened he got suspended because of Gabriella but he wasn't going to blame her he was going to blame the school board they were going to kick his girlfriend the love of his life of off school and send her to slut school**_

_**He started the engine and drove off **_

Troy arrived back at the Montez residence and turned off his engine and sighed he was thinking how Gabriella would react when he told her that he got suspended

He got out of his car and grabbed the key that Mrs Montez had gave him and opened the door and walked inside

He walked upstairs to Gabriella's room and opened the door and found Gabriella still asleep in her bed

Troy walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat on it watching his girlfriend sleeping

He reached out to her and puts the stray hair that had fell in front of her eyes behind her ear

This caused Gabriella to stir and slowly she opened her eyes "Troy??" Troy smiled weakly "Yeah Brie its me" Gabriella sat up slowly "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Troy nodded but then looked away from her

Gabriella knew something was wrong because he turned his head away "Troy did something happen?" Troy turned his head back to Gabriella and she saw a bit of fear but also anger in his eyes "I'm sorry Brie"

Gabriella started to get worried "For what?" Troy one of her hands in his and stroked her cheek with his other hand "I got suspended" Gabriella's eyes widen "What did you do?"

"I stood up for you, they found out, the whole school knows that you are pregnant and not only the school but the school board also knows and they want to kick you off of East High and send you to sluts school"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes they knew about the baby and now she was going to get kicked off of school and she had to go to sluts school

Troy saw the tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes and pulled her into a hug "Shh baby, its gonna be okay, I won't let you go to sluts school okay" He rocked her back and forth

At school the whole student body was wondering why Troy Bolton the captain of the wildcats and East High's golden boy walked out of the school

The gang were sitting in the cafeteria trying to find out why Troy looked angry and why he walked out of the school "Maybe we should call him" Sharpay suggested she placed one hand on her 2 and a half month old

Chad nodded and walked away with his phone because if he would call him in the cafeteria then the whole school would hear and they would listen to his conversation

When he gets into the hallways he dials Troy's number and calls him

Troy was still rocking Gabriella back and forth but she stopped crying only sniffs were heard till his phone ringed and he took it out of his pocket and answered the call

**Troy-bold**/_Chad-Italic_

**Chad**

_Troy dude, where did you go?_

**Back to Gabriella's**

_What why, we have school_

**Well I don't for a whole week**

_What do you mean?_

**Well not only the whole school knows about the pregnancy but Mr Matsui and the school board know also**

_What!?_

**Yeah and they are gonna kick Gabriella of off East High and send her to a special school for pregnant teenagers and I yelled at Matsui and he told me if I didn't behave he would suspend me for a week and I stood up for Gabriella and suspended me**

_So that's why you were so angry_

**Yeah I'm sorry Chad but I can't let them send her to sluts school she doesn't belong there and Sharpay neither if they find out that she is pregnant too**

_Yeah I know but I gotta go Troy, lunch is almost over and the gang wants to know _

**Okay, Chad can you guys come over after school I think Gabs would like that**

_Sure Troy, later_

**Later**

Troy hung up and placed his phone on the night stand and looked over to Gabriella who was curled up into a ball with a pillow in her arms staring out of her balcony doors

"Brie" Gabriella turned her head to Troy "Yes?" Troy smiled and took one of her hands and kissed it "The gang is coming over later okay?" Gabriella nodded and yawned a bit

Troy chuckled "Go to sleep baby, you need rest" Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes and mumbled "Lay down with me and hold me please"

Troy immediately did what she said and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her belly "Go to sleep Brie" he kissed her temple and closed his eyes himself

Chad walked back into the cafeteria and found all eyes on him and he got a bit angry "What are you looking at" Everybody turned their heads and went back to what they were doing

Chad walked over to the gang and Taylor stood up and walked to him "So?" Chad looked around and then to the gang "Maybe it's better if we go somewhere else were nobody can hear us" They all nodded and walked to the exit of the cafeteria

The gang walks to the parking lot and Chad turns to them "Okay the reason that Troy walked away angry is because they want to kick Gabriella off of East High" Everybody looked at Chad and said "WHAT!!"

Chad continued and told them what Troy told them

"So he got suspended because he stood up for Gabriella?" Chad nodded and everybody turned silent they all couldn't believe it that their best friend was going to get kicked off of school because of her pregnancy

Sharpay was almost in tears because she knew what her faith was going to be, she had to go to slut school too turned around and started to make her way to the entrance of the school

Zeke saw Sharpay walking away and ran after her "Wow where are you going?" Sharpay turned around "I'm going to principal Matsui and tell him I'm pregnant too" Sharpay walked into the school leaving Zeke standing there

The gang walked over to Zeke "What is she doing?" Zeke turned to his friends "She is going to tell them that she is pregnant too" They all sighed not only they would have to miss Gabriella but also Sharpay

Sharpay walked down the corridor almost in tears if her best friend was going to slut school she would too

Sharpay knocked on the principal office door and Mr Matsui opened the door "Miss Evans what are you doing here?" Sharpay took a deep breath and looked at Mr Matsui "I need to tell you something sir"

Mr Matsui nodded and let Sharpay walk into the office and closed the door

Mr Matsui signed for Sharpay to sit down and he sat down himself "Okay Miss Evans what do you wanna tell me"

Sharpay started to play with her hands "I…" She started but closed her mouth again

Mr Matsui was looking at her waiting for her to tell "Miss Evans?"

Sharpay looked up "Mr Matsui if you are going to kick Gabriella off of this school you should do the same with me"

Mr Matsui was confused "Miss Evans I don't have a choice to kick Miss Montez off of school because of her pregnancy, and there is no reason to kick you off of this school" He stood up and opened his door of his office

Sharpay stood up and turned to Mr Matsui "Mr Matsui, I'm pregnant too" Mr Matsui was with his back turned to her and he turned around quickly after he heard that "What?"

Sharpay was having tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant, two and a half months, me and Gabriella met at a pregnancy conference"

Mr Matsui closed the door again and walked back to his chair and sat down and looked at Sharpay dumbfound "Miss Evans…"

Sharpay was crying "She got raped by my brother and he raped me too and me and Zeke had done it the same day and I don't know who the father is of my baby but Ryan is the father of Gabriella's baby and after I found out that my own brother raped me he ran, we don't know where he is he is somewhere out their raping other girls and probably getting them pregnant!!!!" Sharpay was now screaming

Mr Matsui puts his head in his heads letting the news that his student told him sink in

Sharpay stood their crying her eyes out waiting for Mr Matsui to tell her the words that she waiting to hear

"Miss Evans, you can be excused for today, go home and gets some rest, I have to tell the school board about this and you will here from me later today" Sharpay nodded and she left the office and found Zeke, Chad and Taylor waiting for her

When Zeke saw her crying he immediately pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down "Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked the chapter, please review and don't forget to vote for you favorite story on my page –xxx-**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Heej guys sorry for the long wait but I really didn't know how to go on with the story but right now I got some inspiration so I had to make this chapter and I'll try to make a next chapter for saving my baby but I can't guaranty you that it will come out anytime soon but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible, I hope you will like this chapter because I have been working on it really hard**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_**Sharpay stood their crying her eyes out waiting for Mr Matsui to tell her the words that she waiting to hear**_

"_**Miss Evans, you can be excused for today, go home and gets some rest, I have to tell the school board about this and you will here from me later today" Sharpay nodded and she left the office and found Zeke, Chad and Taylor waiting for her**_

_**When Zeke saw her crying he immediately pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down "Shh, its okay, everything will be okay" **_

Zeke was also excused for a few periods because Sharpay wasn't in the state to drive herself home so Zeke brought her home

Chad and Taylor were sitting in the grass in front of the school both not knowing what to say

Chad looked at Taylor who was staring into space and shove closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

Taylor was brought back out her thought when she felt Chad wrap his arms around her and looked at him and smiled weakly "What were you thinking about?" Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and sighed "How fucked up this is right now, I'm not losing one of my best friends here but two, and with Troy suspended, it's like someone wants to pull our group apart"

Chad pulled her closer and placed his chin on her head "I know Tay but we have to keep our family together, we are going to have two new family members in a few months and Sharpay and Gabriella need us"

Taylor looked at Chad "You're right, I love you Chad" Chad smiled and kissed her on the lips "I love you too"

3 hours later Gabriella woke up and turned around and found Troy sleeping peacefully and smiled

Gabriella got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom because she had to pee

Troy woke up when he felt something wasn't right and when he opened his eyes he found Gabriella not there and he panicked a bit "Gabi!"

Gabriella came out of the bathroom "Hey I didn't know you were awake" Troy stands up and walks over to Gabriella "Well I'm now and I thought something happened to you" Gabriella giggled "Troy I'm fine, I just had to pee that's all" She sat down on the bed "So what time is the gang coming?" Troy took a glance at the clock on the wall "I 1 hour, so what do you wanna do?"

Gabriella thought for a second "I want to eat something "I want a hamburger with chocolate sauce and pickles and strawberry's" Troy looked at her with a disgusting face and Gabriella looked at him "What?" Troy shook his head "You and your weird cravings" He walked out of the room to get Gabriella's food

Gabriella lay back down on the bed and giggled and turned on the tv and started watching the hills

A few minutes later Troy came back with her food and gave it to him and grabbed his own plate with 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwich and they started eating

1 hour later someone rang the bell and Troy walked downstairs and opened the door "Hey guys" Chad and Taylor walked into the house and then Troy closed the door confused "Uhm gusy were are Shar and Zeke?" Chaylor looked at each other and then they looked at Troy "Sharpay is at home and Zeke is probably comforting her right now"

Troy walked with them to the kitchen to grab something to drink before they will go upstairs "Why?" Chad stopped walking "Because Sharpay told Matsui that she is pregnant too" Troy let on of the glasses slip out of his hands and it lands with a big crash on the ground and he turns to Taylor and Chad "What?"

"She thought it wasn't fair to Gabriella so she confessed to Matsui" Troy closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair

"What's going on?" The 3 teens turned around to find Gabriella standing in the doorway "Nothing Brie, now what are you doing downstairs, you are on bed rest remember" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"I know dad!, I heard a loud crash so I came to see what it was and I heard something about Sharpay, what is going with Sharpay and why are her and Zeke not here?" Taylor smiled weakly "Let's go upstairs Gabs and I'll explain it to you" Gabriella nodded and they walked upstairs leaving the guys alone

Troy bend down to pick up the shattered glass and threw it in the bin "What is going to happen next? Is Sharpay going to get kicked off of East High too?"

"We don't know Troy, Matsui would call her if he heard something from the board" Troy nodded "I'm going to call Zeke" Chad nodded and they sat down at the table and Troy dialed Zeke's number

**Zeke-bold**/_Troy-Italic_

**Hello?**

_Hey man, how are you two doing?_

**I guess Chad told you**

_Yeah he did, have she heard something already from Matsui?_

**No not yet, I finally got her to sleep a few minutes ago, she had been crying since she came out of Matsui's office, how is Gabs doing, does she know?**

_Gabriella is doing fine, I think Taylor is telling her right now but I gotta go now, I'm going to see how it is going upstairs_

**Okay I'll call you guys when we hear something form Matsui**

_Okay man talk to you later_

**Talk to you later**

They hung up and Troy placed his phone on the table and put his head in his hands

Chad leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling

Then they heard someone screaming for Troy and they ran upstairs "Taylor what's wrong" They ran into Gabriella's room to find Taylor trying to help Gabriella "Gabriella, she is having a panic attack"

Troy rushed over to Gabriella and took her head in between his hands "Brie look at me!!" Gabriella looked into his eyes "I want you to breathe in and breathe out slowly okay" Gabriella's eyes were welling up and tears were rolling down her cheeks and she tried what Troy told her "That's it baby, in and out, in and out"

A few minutes later Gabriella's breathing was back to normal and she collapsed into his chest and he held her close "It's okay baby, its okay, everything is going to be okay"

Gabriella shook her head furiously "No Troy it's not going to be okay, Sharpay and I are going to be kicked off of East High and it's my fault, if I hadn't walked home that night I wouldn't been raped, I wouldn't have got pregnant and I wouldn't have to move and I wouldn't have to be on bed rest and I wouldn't have been kicked off of East High!!!"

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing his Gabriella was blaming herself for everything but none of this was her fault, it was Ryan Evans's fault "Gabriella!! It's not your fault it's Ryan's fault, but think about this if it didn't happen then I wouldn't have met the most beautiful and most sweetest girl in the world, I wouldn't have you or this baby" He places his hand on her stomach "And we wouldn't have such an amazing friend" Troy and Gabriella turned to Taylor and Chad and they smiled at her

Taylor walked over to the bed "Gabs Troy is right, this isn't your fault, it's Ryan's" Gabriella smiled weakly "I love you guys" Chad walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug "We love you to little sis" Gabriella wiped her tears away "What is going to happen next?"

Troy took her hand "We are going to do anything that will prevent that you and Shar have to go to slut's school" Gabriella laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes

The 3 teens looked at the girl in Troy's arms and they all thought the same that Gabriella couldn't handle anymore stress so they had to do something and quick

Zeke was watching his girlfriend sleeping, you could still see wet tears on her cheeks and it hurt him to see his girlfriend like this and he could imagine how Troy was feeling because they were both going through the same

Sharpay started to stir and Zeke sat up straight and then Sharpay's eyes flickered open "Hey" you could hear in her voice that she had been crying a lot

Zeke stood up from the chair and walked over to her "Hey did you have a nice nap?" Sharpay nodded and smiled at him "Yeah, Zeke?" Zeke grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it "Yeah?" Sharpay sat up slowly in her bed "Thanks for being here for me, I don't know what I would have done without you"

Zeke smiled at her and rubbed her hand "You're welcome baby, now let me make you some food, I guess this little one is making mommy hungry" he placed his hand on her stomach and caressed it and that made Sharpay giggle

"Yeah I guess so too" Zeke stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead "I'll be right back" Sharpay nodded and Zeke left the room

Zeke walked downstairs and into the kitchen and started making something to eat for Sharpay

Vance Evans walked into the kitchen "Ah Zeke, it's good to see you?" he smiled at Zeke "Yeah you to Mr Evans" Vance laughed and walked over to Zeke and slapped him on his back "Call me Vance, Zeke, you are practically family" Zeke gave him a smile "Okay Vance"

"So how is my little princess doing?"

"She is doing well, the baby is making her hungry, and with all the events today it's making Sharpay tired"

Vance looked at Zeke confused "What do you mean son?" Zeke sighed and turned the stove off

"Well Mr Matsui found out that Gabriella Montez is pregnant, she is Sharpay's bestfriend and they are going to send her to a special school for pregnant girls and Sharpay felt guilty so she told Mr Matsui too and she is going to hear from him anytime soon"

Vance was getting angry "What!! Principal Matsui wants to send my daughter to a special school for girls that are pregnant!!" Zeke nodded

"I'm not letting them do that and not even Gabriella will go to that school, I'm going to do something about this" Vance walked out of the kitchen and into his office leaving Zeke alone in the kitchen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked the chapter, please review and please be patient because I don't have much time for my stories anymore –xxx- Loutje555**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Heej guys sorry for not updating this story for so long but I don't have much time to make the new chapter and with the series on YouTube I'm quite busy but here is it and I hope you like it because I have been working hard on this one**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Recap:**_

_**Vance was getting angry "What!! Principal Matsui wants to send my daughter to a special school for girls that are pregnant!!" Zeke nodded **_

"_**I'm not letting them do that and nor Gabriella will go to that school, I'm going to do something about this" Vance walked out of the kitchen and into his office leaving Zeke alone in the kitchen**_

It has been 2 months, 2 months after they heard that Gabriella and Sharpay were going to a special school for pregnant girls

But in those months a lot had changed, Vance sued the school because the really did kick the girls off and the girls were getting homeschooled by an teacher that Vance had hired for them

Gabriella was now 5 months pregnant and her belly was growing each day, when she went into her 4th month they baby started kicking, the baby kicked for the first time when her and Troy were on the beach and were laying there on the beach, Lily had told her that she didn't have to be on bed rest anymore but that she had to take it easy, her and Troy were happy, Troy started talking to her stomach a lot telling the baby that he loved her or him and that he couldn't wait to meet him or her and that they had the best mom in the world

Sharpay was 4 months pregnant and her and Zeke were over the moon, 1 week ago their baby kicked for the first time and that made Zeke proud, they were happy but they both would always think at the possibility that Zeke isn't the father

Gabriella was sitting on her bed trying to put her shoes on but her belly start to get in the way and she sighed "MOM!!"

Maria climbed up the stairs and into her daughters room "Yes honey what's wrong" Gabriella was a bit embarrassed and looked down "Uhm can you help me put my shoes on" Maria laughed and walked to her daughter and bend down and helped her putting her shoes on

"Thanks" Gabriella said to her mother when she was done and Maria helped Gabriella up from the bed "When is Troy going to be here?" Gabriella took a quick glance at the clock on her wall "In 10 minutes"

"Okay, are you excited for today?" Gabriella smiled and she and her mom started walking down the stairs "Yeah I am, today I can find out if I'm having a little boy or a little girl"

Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down "Troy will be exited too" Gabriella giggled as she could imagine how Troy would be right now

10 minutes later the front door opened and Troy came walking in and walked to Gabriella on the couch and leaned down to kiss her on the lips

Gabriella pulled back and looked at Troy who was grinning at her "Hi wildcat, someone is excited" Troy smiled at her and kissed her again "Yeah I know, I just can't wait any longer to see what we are having"

Gabriella giggled and kissed him again "Well if you wanna know we should get going or we won't get to know" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist and yelled to Maria "Maria we are leaving" Maria yelled back telling them she would be at work when they would be back

Troy and Gabriella left the house and Troy being a gentleman opened the car door for Gabriella and Gabriella got into the car and he closed the door and then got into the car too

After 20 minutes driving Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital

Not much later Lily came to them "Hey Gabriella, Troy, today is the big day" Gabriella and Troy got up and they walked with Lily to her office and they sat down "So Gabriella how are you doing?" Gabriella smiled "I'm doing good"

"That's good, so no stress lately?" Gabriella shook her head and Troy took her hand "No doc, she had no stress, she has been a good girl" Gabriella slaps him on his chest and Lily laughs and Troy chuckles

"Okay so guys are you ready to see the baby" Gabriella nodded excitedly and got up and laid down on the examination table and Troy walked over to her and grabbed her hand

Lily pulled Gabriella's shirt up and puts the gel on her stomach "Okay first we are going to see if I can find the heartbeat" she puts the ultrasound on and not much later a heartbeat fills the room and that made the parents proud "Looks like this one is doing good, it's a strong heartbeat"

Gabriella looked at Troy for a moment and saw in his eyes how proud he was, even though this wasn't exactly his baby, not by blood but she could really see that he was proud of his son or daughter

Lily looked at the couple "No let's take a look at the baby" She put the screen on and the parents could see the baby "You wanna know what you are having?" Gabriella nodded and Troy squeezed her hand "Congratulations your having a girl" Gabriella's smiled grew even wider, she was having a little baby girl

Troy couldn't help but grin, he was going to be a father to a little girl, he would have his princess, he always wanted a girl and now he was going to have one with Gabriella

"Do you want me to print some pictures of your baby girl" Lily asked them and they both nodded "Okay I'll be right back" Lily walked out of the room leaving Troyella alone

"Omg Troy, a girl! A little girl" Troy kissed Gabriella with all the love and passion he had, she was making him happy "Yes baby, a girl, we are having a girl, I always wanted a girl with the person that could make my heart melt and you are that girl Gabriella, I love you"

"I love you too, thanks for staying with me, I don't think I could do this alone" Gabriella looked back at the screen at their little girl, nobody could take that away from her, not even the baby's real father

It was silent for a few minutes but Gabriella broke that "Troy?" Troy was looking at the screen and turned to Gabriella "Yeah babe?" Gabriella sat up a little bit "Can I ask you something?" Troy nodded and sat on the examination table and took her hands in his

"Would you like to adopt the baby?" Troy looked at her "You mean, you want me to be her legal father?" Gabriella nodded "yes Troy that's what I meant" Troy smiled at her "Of course I would like to do that Brie but don't you need the real fathers signature to give his right to me?"

Gabriella looked at him "No Troy I don't, I asked my mom and she asked her best friend who is a lawyer and she told my mom that I don't need Ryan's permission to make you the baby's legal father because she was convinced through rape and he lost his rights when he did that to me"

"Okay then I would love to become our daughters legal father" Gabriella smiled happy and kissed him passionately "Thanks Troy, you don't know how much this means to me" Troy kissed her forehead "I promised you I would stay with you through this and I'm keeping that promise" Troy leaned in and so did Gabriella and he captured her lips in an lovingly and passionately kiss

A while later Troy and Gabriella were on their way back home, Lily had given them some pictures and she made a new appointment with Gabriella

"So are we going to tell our parents and the gang or are we going to keep it a secret till it is born" Troy asked Gabriella while driving

Gabriella was staring at the pictures that Lily gave them and thought about it "I think we should tell them" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it "Okay we'll tell them then"

10 minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at Gabriella's house and the walked in and Gabriella sat down on the couch and Troy took Gabriella's shoes off and she placed them on the table "Thanks babe" Looks at her feet and sees them a bit swollen

Troy placed her shoes beside her on the ground "Do you want anything to eat?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah can you get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some Ben and Jerry ice-cream?" Troy nodded "Yeah sure honey, I'll be right back" He walked to the kitchen

Gabriella's phone was ringing and she picked up

**Gabriella-bold**/_Sharpay-italic_

**Hello?**

_Hey Gabs how did the appointment go?_

**Great, the baby is doing great, the baby is very healthy**

_Great so did you find out what you are having?_

**Yeah but I'm not going to tell you yet, you have to wait**

_What why, c'mon Gabs I'm your best friend can't you tell me?_

**Nope, oh which reminds me, can you get the gang together tonight**

_Yeah sure, were should we meet?_

**At my house**

_Okay I'll go call them_

**Okay thanks Shar**

_You're welcome, Bye_

**Bye**

Troy came out of the kitchen just when Gabriella put down the phone "Who was that?"

Gabriella turned her head to Troy who was coming to her with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some Ben & Jerry ice "Oh Shar she wanted to know how the appointment went and she wanted to know what we were having"

Troy puts the stuff on the table and sits down next to her "You didn't tell her, did you?" Gabriella shakes her head "No I didn't, I asked her if she could get the gang together and to meet us here and we can invite your parents over and my mom will be back in time so we could tell them tonight"

"That's a really good plan you have there mommy" Gabriella turns so she is in Troy's lap and Troy wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her belly

"Why thank you daddy, now can I have my sandwich?" Troy grabbed the plate from the table and gave it to Gabriella "Here you go babe" Gabriella turned her head and kissed him on the lips "Thanks" and with that she started eating her sandwich

Troy turned on the tv and started watching it

Later that day Troy's parents came for dinner and Maria, Lucille and Gabriella were in the kitchen preparing dinner and Troy and Jack were in the living room watching a basketball game on the tv

"So Gabriella did you ask Troy already" Maria asked her daughter that was sitting at the dining table and Lucille looked at Maria confused "What did she ask Troy?"

Gabriella looks up and to her mom "Yes mom I asked him and Lucille please don't freak out but I asked Troy if he would want to adopt this baby so he will be the legal father of the baby"

Lucille was surprised and didn't know what to say but then she started to tear up and looked at Gabriella "Did my baby boy say yes?" Gabriella stood up and walked over to her mother and Lucille

"He said that he wanted to do it, he is gonna be the legal father to this baby" Gabriella place her hands on her stomach as she said that and both her mother and Lucille were crying and that made Gabriella cry too and the two older women pull her into a hug

A few minutes later Lucille pulls back "So this means that Troy will be the baby's legal father and that me and Jack are going to be the baby's legal grandparents" Gabriella smiled and nodded "Yes Lucille this is going to be your grandchild" Lucille pulled her into a hug again

"Thank you so much for making Troy happy Gabriella, I can't wait this little bundle of joy" Lucille places on of her hands on Gabriella's bump and smiles

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you think and tell me what I should call Troyella's baby**_

_**Don't forget to vote on your favorite story in my poll on my page **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Heej guys sorry for having to wait so long for this chapter but I am really busy with everything, I have to work on Sunday and I have an internship that will end at the 9**__**th**__** of july and I still have the series on youtube so I hope you guys understand that it can take a while for the next chapter, but I hope you like it, the last chapter is rated pg13 so beware**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"He said that he wanted to do it, he is gonna be the legal father to this baby" Gabriella place her hands on her stomach as she said that and both her mother and Lucille were crying and that made Gabriella cry too and the two older women pull her into a hug

A few minutes later Lucille pulls back "So this means that Troy will be the baby's legal father and that me and Jack are going to be the baby's legal grandparents" Gabriella smiled and nodded "Yes Lucille this is going to be your grandchild" Lucille pulled her into a hug again

"Thank you so much for making Troy happy Gabriella, I can't wait this little bundle of joy" Lucille places on of her hands on Gabriella's bump and smiles

Gabriella smiles at Lucille "Me neither" Jack and Troy walked into the kitchen and saw that the girls had tears streaming down their faces and they grow worried and Troy ran over to Gabriella "Brie, baby what's wrong, are you in pain, is something wrong with the baby?" Gabriella giggles looks at him "I'm fine Troy, we both are fine" Troy hugged her "Okay but why are you crying then? Why were you all crying?" Gabriella looks up at him "Because of you" Troy got confused "Me, what have I done?"

Gabriella hits him playfully "I told your mom that you want to adopt this baby to be your own" Troy smiled "Oh" Jack walked over to them "Is that true?" Troy nodded "yes dad, Gabriella asked me to be the baby's legal father and I said yes" Jack started to smiled and pulled Gabriella into a hug and Gabriella hugged him back "So this means that we are gonna be grandparents" Troy nodded "Yes dad you're gonna be a grandpa and even if she didn't ask me this, you would have become a grandpa" Everybody laughed

Not much later the gang came over and everyone was sitting in the living room and all wanting to know why they had to come over

Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room "Hey guys" The gang replied there hellos back and Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch next to Sharpay and Zeke "Okay why did we all have to come over?" Gabriella smiles and takes Troy's hands in hers "Because we have some news"

"Okay what is it" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and placed his hands with hers on her belly "Well we went to the doctors today and we found out what we are having" The gang stared at them full curiosity "And we are having a baby……..Girl!!!" The girls started to scream and the gang got up and run over to Troyella and pulled them into a group hug

After a while

"Okay guys give us some space" The gang pulled away from the group hug and Gabriella got up from Troy's lap and walked over to the hallway

Troy grew confused as he saw his girlfriend disappear to the hallway

Gabriella opened the drawer of the dresser and pulled out some papers and a pen and walked back into the living room and walked over to Troy and placed the paper and pen on the table in front of them "Okay guys we have some more news" The gang looked at Gabriella "I asked Troy to be the legal father of the baby and he said yes" The girls squealed and the guys smiled

Gabriella grabbed the papers and pen and gave it to Troy and Troy looked confused at the papers "What are these?" Gabriella smiles "This are the papers that will make you the legal father of the baby, all you have to do is sign them" Troy placed the papers on the table and puts Gabriella next to him on the couch and bend over to the papers and signed them

Gabriella was happy when she saw him signing the papers, she thought that he would reconsider to be the legal father of the baby but he didn't

Troy placed the pen back down on the table after he had signed them and Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on his lips and Troy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer

Everybody in the room watched Troyella in aww even their parents, Maria was happy for her daughter to have found someone that loves her so much, after Gabriella's dad died, she didn't know if anybody could fill the emptiness in her daughters heart but right now she knew that Troy was gonna be here forever as her son-in-law

Lucille had her arms wrapped around Jacks waist and they watched Troyella, they were happy for their son, they were happy that he had found his true love, even though he was still young, he had found the one and only, they were proud of him, he was gonna take the responsibility to be a dad, he was gonna help Gabriella, they were proud of Gabriella because even though she was 17 she was going through something that not much seventeen year old girls could handle

They knew that it would only take a matter of time before Gabriella would be their daughter-in-law

The gang watched Troyella in aww, they really haven't seen Troy like this, he was so happy, whenever he was dating a girl he wasn't as happy as he was now, they all knew that these two were meant to be together, they knew that Troyella would always be Troyella, nothing could split them, they amazed by Troyella, they didn't know that Troy wanted to be responsible for a baby that wasn't his, but the all knew that he did this for Gabriella because he loves her and they knew that he would love the baby as his and they all knew that this baby and Sharpay's baby would have a big family that they could always rely on and that this big family would protect each other from danger

Troyella pulled back and they smiled at each other and then it happened again her baby was kicking and Gabriella smiled wider as she placed Troy's hands on her belly "She is kicking again" Troy smiled at her and then looked down at Gabriella's stomach and back to Gabriella "I think she lets us know that she is happy that you signed the papers" Troy chuckled and pecked her on the lips "I love you Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiles at him and places her hand on his neck "I love you too Troy Bolton"

Not much later the gang left, after Gabriella told Troy that their daughter was kicking again the girls had wanted to feel the baby kick so they could feel each one at the time and even the guys wanted to feel

Gabriella and Troy were lying on the bed and Gabriella's head was lying on Troy's chest while Troy had wrapped his arms around her waist "You know, this was the best day of my live so far" Troy smiled "Mine too, but this isn't the best day of my life" Gabriella looked up at him "What? When will be the best day of your life?" Troy stroked her hair "When you become my wife" Gabriella started to tear up "Really?" Troy smiles at her "Yes Gabriella, that will be the best day of my life, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Gabriella smiled "I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" Troy kissed her on the lips and then closed his eyes

Gabriella closed her eyes too, thinking about how it would be to be Troy's wife, Mrs Gabriella Bolton, Gabriella giggled to herself and thought _"That doesn't sound that bad" _

Not much later Gabriella drifted off to sleep dreaming about her being Mrs Troy Bolton

The next morning Gabriella woke up by the sun that was shining in her face and she slowly sat up to find her all alone in the bed

Troy slowly opens the door and walks into the room with a tray in his hands and closes the door and turns around to find Gabriella awake "Hey baby girl" Gabriella smiles and Troy walks over to the bed and sits down next to her and kisses her cheek "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella sat against the headboard of the bed and places her hands on her stomach which she was doing very often right now "I'm fine, it's nice to wake up and not to have to throw up" Troy smiled and placed the tray in front of her "I made you breakfast" Gabriella smiles "That's nice of you baby, thanks" She kisses him on the lips and then she starts to eat

Troy watched Gabriella eat and smiled at her, Gabriella looked at Troy "Aren't you going to eat something?" Troy shakes his head "No I ate something with your mom"

"What time did you wake up?" Troy shrugs "At 6 this morning" Gabriella closes her eyes as she feels her daughter kicking and Troy looks at her "Is she kicking again?" Gabriella nods and Troy places his hand on her stomach and starts to rub it

Not much later Gabriella didn't feel her daughter kicking anymore and she opens her eyes "She is starting to kick harder" Troy smiles as he continues to rub her stomach "I know baby, I felt it" Gabriella leans her head back "I guess she calms down when you do that, like she needs to know where her daddy is" Troy chuckled and sat down next to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her and Gabriella snuggled up in his chest "Maybe, maybe not" Gabriella looks up "Thanks for signing the papers Troy" Troy kisses her on the lips "You're welcome babe, I would have signed them anyway"

Gabriella lays her head on his chest "So what are we doing today?" Troy looks down at her "You are doing nothing, I'm gonna start on the nursery and you can't see it so I'm gonna lock the door while I'm in there" Gabriella looks at him "What, but Troy, I won't peek, I promise" Troy shakes his head "Nope not working babe, you are gonna relax and I'm start on the nursery"

Troy kissed her cheek and got up from the bed and walked out of the room and got to his room to get dressed

Gabriella puts the tray right beside her and gets up and walks out of her room and walks downstairs to the guest room Troy was staying in sometimes

Troy heard someone walking in and turned around "Baby, what are you doing?" Gabriella walked over to him and wraps her arms around his neck "Do you really think I'll let you start on the nursery without a real good morning kiss?" Troy smirks and wraps his arms around her "I dunno, will you?" Gabriella shakes her head and leans in and Troy captures her lips in a passionate kiss and he pulls her closer as she deepens the kiss

Gabriella hands found their way to Troy's hair and started playing with it as Troy asked her for entrance which she gave him so their thongs could battle for dominance

Troy laid Gabriella carefully down on the bed and climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss

Gabriella smiles into the kiss and then pulls his shirt of and rubs his abs which makes Troy groan and he starts to kiss her neck, sucking on her sweet spot making Gabriella moan "Babe…not now….my mom" Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes "Your mom left for work" Gabriella smirked and pulled him in again and kissed him lovingly

Troy rolled them over so Gabriella was on top of him and he grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off exposing Gabriella's big boobs and he looks at them and Gabriella sees it and places her arms in front of them and Troy takes her arms in his hands "Don't be embarrassed honey, I know that is a part of the pregnancy" He slowly pried her arms away from her chest and he rolled them back so he was on top again and he slowly started to kiss her chest, kissing every part of her skin, he came to a strap of her bra and he thought it was time for that to come off he reached for the claps of her bra and undid it and threw it somewhere in the room

Gabriella grabbed a bit of Troy's hair in her hand and pulled him closer so his lips were meeting hers in a hungrily kiss

Troy's hand made it down to the hem of Gabriella's pj pants and he slowly slid them down as he started to kiss her jaw line and making his way to her neck and he starts to suck on her sweet spot making her moan "Oh gosh Troy!" Troy smirked against her neck and he slowly made his way down to her breasts kissing every part of her skin while and he started to suck on her nipple which made Gabriella moan even louder

Troy pulled back and smiled at her and he too her breasts in his hands and started to rub them

Gabriella couldn't do anything else but moan, she was so turned on right now that she knew that she wanted this and she placed her hands on his ass and squeezed it a little and she smirks at Troy

Troy chuckles and kisses her on the lips again before starting to kiss her stomach and whispering to her stomach "I love you baby girl" Gabriella knew he was talking to the baby and it made her smile

Gabriella hands reached for the hem of Troy's pants and she pulled them down and right after that she pulled his boxer off and she flipped them over so she was on top of him and she started to kiss his chest and started to rub his manhood and that turned Troy even more on as she felt him erect

Troy couldn't stand it anymore as she was rubbing his manhood and flipped them over again and removing Gabriella's panties and he spread her legs and gets into position and looks over to Gabriella "Baby are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella nodded and pulled Troy's face closer to his "Yes I'm sure, I love you Troy Bolton" she kissed him lovingly on the lips and then Troy pulled back and smiled at her "I love you too Gabriella Montez" And then he entered her making them become one, letting each other know how much they love each other

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the chapter, so review and tell me what you think

xxxx


	18. Chapter 17

_**Heej guys, I know you guys are probably thinking why I haven't been updating this story for a while, well I haven't been updating this strory is because I didn't know how to go on and I didn't have much time to write because I was working all summer but tonight I found some time to write the new chapter and I know it's short but I couldn't think of much and I wanted to have a cliffhanger so here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Troy couldn't stand it anymore as she was rubbing his manhood and flipped them over again and removing Gabriella's panties and he spread her legs and gets into position and looks over to Gabriella "Baby are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella nodded and pulled Troy's face closer to his "Yes I'm sure, I love you Troy Bolton" she kissed him lovingly on the lips and then Troy pulled back and smiled at her "I love you too Gabriella Montez" And then he entered her making them become one, letting each other know how much they love each other**_

6 weeks later

It was February 13th and Gabriella was still peacefully asleep, Troy was downstairs making a special breakfast for Gabriella, today was her 18th birthday and he was gonna spoil her today

He made eggs, pancakes, waffles and some tea and orange juice, he puts it on a tray and he places one single rose on the tray and he made his way upstairs

Troy walked into Gabriella's bedroom and stopped for a moment and watched her sleep, he had thought about something lately, he had talked about it with his parents and even with Maria, he knew that they were a bit young but he didn't want to loose her, he wanted her to be his for always, he wanted to grow old with her

Troy had asked Maria for her permission which she gave him and from that day he started to plan it, he would do it tonight at midnight that would mean that it would be on Valentines Day

Troy walked over to the bed and sat down on it and he placed the tray on the bed next to Gabriella and he kissed her on the lips making Gabriella stir and open her eyes "Hey" Troy smiled and placed on of her curls behind her ear "Good morning birthday girl" Gabriella started to smiles

Troy took the tray and placed it in front of Gabriella and she looked down at it and then looked back at Troy "You made this?" Troy nods "Yep, I needed to make something special for my birthday girl" Gabriella smiles and pulls him to her and kisses him passionately "Thanks"

Troy place his hand on Gabriella's now 6 and a half month pregnant belly and caressed it "You're welcome, so what do you wanna do today" Gabriella started to eat and thought for a sec "I wanna go hang out in the park, I haven't been there for a long time"

Troy take a bite from the waffle and Gabriella hits him "Hey that's mine" Troy stuck his tongue out

A while later Gabriella was in the bathroom and was applying some make up, she had a maternity dress on that she liked to wear, it had flowers on it and it looked great on her

She puts her mascara down and walks out of her bathroom and sits down on the bed and tries to put her flats on but couldn't reach her feet "TROY!!" Troy came running into her bedroom with his pants on but without his shirt "What's wrong?" Gabriella pointed to her feet and then to her flats on the ground "I can't put my shoes on" Troy chuckled and walked over to her and bended down in front of her and places the flats onto her feet and leans over to kiss her on the lips

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at him "Thanks" Troy stroked her hair "You're welcome" he sticks his hand out for her and she grabs it and Troy pulls her up "Okay I'm gonna go get finished so we can go to the park" Gabriella got excited and then their little girl started kicking again and Gabriella smiled "She is kicking again" Troy placed his hand on her stomach and felt their girl kick and he bends down and whispers "I love you too baby girl" He stands back up and kisses Gabriella again before walking out of the room

Gabriella walks down the stairs and into the kitchen and found the dishes that Troy had left after he made her breakfast and puts them in the dishwasher when her mom came in "Hey baby girl" Maria walked over to Gabriella and hugged her "Happy birthday" Gabriella hugged her mom back "Thanks" Maria pulled away and grabbed a present from out of the cupboard "Here you go" Gabriella looked at her mom "Thanks" She takes the present and walks over to the table and sits down on the chair and she opens her present to find a cute little romper with on it "Mommy's Little Girl" _**(picture in profile) **_

Gabriella hugged her mom again "Thanks you so much mom, I love it" Troy walked in to see the two Montez girls hug "Hey girls" Gabriella pulled away and walked over to Troy "Look what my mom got me" She showed him the romper and smiled "Aww that's cute" He kissed her forehead "Now do you still wanna go to the park?" Gabriella nods excitedly "Let's go then" Gabriella takes his hand and pulls him out of the kitchen making Maria laugh

Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's car and they drove off, right when he and Gabriella pulled out of the driveway, the gang came over to Gabriella's house, they were gonna decorate for her party and Troy was the one that had to get Gabriella out of the house

Not much later Troyella arrived at the park and they were walking around just enjoying the time they had with each other

Troy had his arm around her waist and his hand was on Gabriella's belly and Gabriella's head was on Troy shoulder "I love this" Troy looked down at her "What?" Gabriella looks up "I like walking around the park with you, its relaxing out here and it makes me feel good" Troy pulled Gabriella over to a bench and they sat down

Troy took Gabriella's flats off of her feet and started to massage them and Gabriella closed her eyes "That feels even better"

Troy continued to massage her feet for a while and after that they went to get an ice cream

When they got their icecream they continued to stroll down the park but Gabriella couldn't help to feel those nasty glares at her and her stomach, she felt embarrassed, she knew people would see her as a slut

Troy felt Gabriella's hand tighten and he looked at her and saw her looking at someone and he looked up to find a couple glaring at them but especially Gabriella

Troy squeezed her hand and Gabriella looked at him "Don't let them get to you" Gabriella nodded and didn't dare to look at the couple again and she continued to eat her ice cream

A while later Troyella was back on their way to Gabriella's house, Troy had gotten a text from Chad that everything was set and he asked Gabriella if she wanted to go home and Gabriella wanted to go home

Troy parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door and helped Gabriella out of the car

Gabriella kissed his cheek and Troy grabbed her hand and kissed it before closing the door to the car and they walked to the front door

Gabriella opened the door "Mom I'm…." She stopped walking as she saw the big banner of 'Happy Birthday Gabriella' Gabriella mouth dropped and her eyes widen when she saw her friends and of course her mom but she didn't really expect Troy's parents to be there for her birthday

Kelsi & Taylor ran over to Gabriella as a 5 month pregnant Sharpay waddled over to her to hug her "Happy birthday Gabs" Gabriella pulled away from the 3 girls "Thanks guys" They guys came over to her and they hugged her

A while later Gabriella was sitting on the couch with a present on her lap, she had already opened a few presents, Zeke & Sharpay gave her a pink blanket, Taylor gave her a baby book so she could put all great things in it

She was now about to open Chad's present but she just looked down at it, it was a bit weird, she looked at Troy who shrugged and Gabriella started to open it to find a vase that wasn't really how it should look like and she looked at Chad "Wow um thanks Chad" Chad smiled "I made it myself and I know it doesn't look that good but I tried" Gabriella giggled and motioned for Chad to come over because she couldn't stand up and she hugged him "Well it's really nice of you to make something by yourself"

Chad turned to Taylor "See I told you" Taylor rolls her eyes and the others laughed

"Okay now open mine & Jason's present" Kelsi grabbed the present and gave it to Gabriella and she unwrapped the paper to find a box and she opened to box and looked at Kelsi "Omg" Kelsi smiled "I thought you would like it" Gabriella took a notebook out of it with her name written on it with gold "I love it Kelsi, thanks" Kelsi came over to her and they hugged

2 hours later Gabriella was standing on her balcony, she had told everybody that she was tired and that she was gonna lay down for a while but she couldn't fall asleep

She looked at the stars in the sky, her dad told her whenever someone past away it would become a star in the sky and every night that she looked at the brightest star in the sky she would always believe that it was her dad "Hey daddy, today is my 18th birthday and it's the best birthday ever, I wish you where here" Troy knocked on the door and opened the door and Gabriella turned around to see Troy walk in

Troy closed the door and walked over to her "Hey what are you doing here outside" Gabriella turned to him and smiled "I couldn't sleep so I was looking at the stars" Troy wrapped his arms around her "The look amazing tonight right" Gabriella nodded "Yeah they do, my dad told me that when someone would die and they would go to heaven they would become a star in the sky" Troy kissed her temple

"And do you see that star over there" Troy looked up in the sky where Gabriella was pointing too "Yes, what about it" Gabriella turned to look at Troy "I believe that is my dad" Troy looks at her "Do you miss him?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah I do miss him, I wish he would be here right now" Troy pulled Gabriella closer "Well I know that he is proud of you" Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned against Troy's chest

They both didn't realize how long they have been standing on the balcony till they heard the church bell and Troy realized then that it was 12 and he turned Gabriella to him "Gabriella?" Gabriella giggled and looked at him "Yeah?" Troy smiled and placed a stray of her curls behind her ear "The day that I met you was the best day of my life, I was looking for the one and true love of my life, and I already found one, your pregnancy didn't hold me back to make you mine, I want to be with you, I want to be there for you & the baby, I love you both so much, so can you do me a favor?" Gabriella was a bit confused why he was saying all those thing "Uhm yeah sure, what is it" Troy got onto his knee, took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue diamond on it "Will you become my wife?" Gabriella's eyes widen and she looked at him in shock "Troy…I…"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know you hate me for leaving it there but I really wanted have this cliffhanger, please review and tell me what you think of the story **


	19. Chapter 18

_**Heej guys, I'm so sorry that it took so long but I'm very busy and I have hardly time for my stories on fanfiction but I try to make write the chapters as much as I can in between the other stories on youtube, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do**_

_

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_**They both didn't realize how long they have been standing on the balcony till they heard the church bell and Troy realized then that it was 12 and he turned Gabriella to him "Gabriella?" Gabriella giggled and looked at him "Yeah?" Troy smiled and placed a stray of her curls behind her ear "The day that I met you was the best day of my life, I was looking for the one and true love of my life, and I already found one, your pregnancy didn't hold me back to make you mine, I want to be with you, I want to be there for you & the baby, I love you both so much, so can you do me a favor?" Gabriella was a bit confused why he was saying all those thing "Uhm yeah sure, what is it" Troy got onto his knee, took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue diamond on it "Will you become my wife?" Gabriella's eyes widen and she looked at him in shock "Troy…I…" **_

Gabriella was speechless, she didn't know what to say or to do, of course she loved Troy but marry him, she didn't know if she could do I, she didn't know if she would do the right thing to get married at this age, getting pregnant at her age was already something big

Troy looked at Gabriella hopefully but his hope get less every minute as Gabriella didn't say anything

Gabriella felt a tear roll down a cheek and she looked at Troy "Troy I…" Troy get off of his knee and stood up "It's okay, don't worry about it" He turned around and wanted to walk away

Gabriella grabbed his arm "Troy" Troy turned around and Gabriella kissed him passionately on the lips

Troy started kissing back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and Gabriella wrapped his arms around his neck

Gabriella pulled away and looks at him "Yes" Troy looks at her confused "Huh?" Gabriella giggles "Yes I would love to marry you" Troy started grinning and picks her up and kisses her on the lips and he pulls back and places the ring on her right ring finger

Gabriella smiled through her tears and looked at the ring and then back at Troy, Troy stroked her hair and smiled "I love you Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiles at him "I love you too Troy Bolton" Troy leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate and lovingly kiss

They pulled apart when Gabriella felt the baby kicking hard and Troy felt it too as he had his hands on her belly and they both started laughing

Gabriella yawned and Troy looked at her "C'mon let's get you to bed" Gabriella nods and they both walk back into the room and Gabriella gets into the bed and Troy places the covers over her body and kisses her forehead "Get some sleep baby, I'll be right back" Gabriella nods and closes her eyes and fell asleep right away

2 months later, Gabriella was walking around nervous, today she was getting married, Troy and Gabriella couldn't wait that long so they wanted to get married as soon as they could, Gabriella's mom wasn't that happy that her daughter would get married at such a young age but she could see that she was totally in love with Troy so Maria had given them her permission

Gabriella was wearing a strapless floor length dress, it was a light shade of pink, her hair was down in her naturally curls and her make up was natural, she was holding the flower bouquet in her hands, the bouquet was made of pink lelies, red & white roses

Gabriella walked over to her mirror and looked at herself, the dress fit her perfectly and you could see her 8 and a half month belly, she smiled and placed on hand on her stomach, she was happy, she was going to be a mom soon, even tho she was scared she wouldn't be a good mom but with Troy by her side she knew they would make it

Someone knocked on the door "Come in" Gabriella turned around and Jack came walking in "You look beautiful Gabriella" Gabriella smiles "Thank you Jack" Jack walked over to her and hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek "Ready to becoming my daughter in law" Gabriella nods "Yes" Jack rubs her arms to get ride of her nerves "Let's go" Jack held out his arm and Gabriella hooked hers with his and the left the room

The where holding a small wedding, the held it in the backyard of the Montez residence, it was mid April so the weather was good

Before Jack & Gabriella walked outside Gabriella stopped walking and Jack turned to her "What's wrong" Gabriella smiles "Nothing, I just want to thank you for walking me down the aisle" Jack smiles "I feel honored to do it Gabriella" Gabriella nods and takes a deep breath "Let's do this" Jack laughs and opens the door and the walk out of the house

Troy was waiting by the altar that they had build, he was waiting for the love of his life, he was trilled that Gabriella wanted to get married soon, when the baby would arrive they would be family

The wedding tune started to play and the guest stood up and Troy looked at the end of the aisle and saw his dad with a stunning and beautiful Gabriella next to him

Troy smiled and kept looking at her, Gabriella was amazed at how handsome he looked, his hair slick back and in a black tux

Gabriella and Jack stopped walking when the got to the altar and Jack kissed Gabriella on her cheek and Troy walked down and took Gabriella's hand in hers and kissed it "You look beautiful" Gabriella smiles "thanks" Troy and Gabriella get onto the altar and the priest starts

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

Gabriella and Troy looked at their friends and family but the all smiled and the priest continued "Gabriella & Troy have written their vowns by themselves, Troy you can go first"

Troy looked at the priest and then Gabriella and took both of her hands in hers "Gabriella the first time I saw you was when I brought you that pizza" Gabriella giggles "And from that day I couldn't stop thinking about you, when Sharpay introduced you to us I was in heaven because I could get to know you, it hurted me to see you in pain that day and I wanted to take away that pain, then I figured out about this little princess here"

He places on of his hands on her stomach "And it didn't stop me from wanting to get to know you and be with you, and now 6 months later we are standing her about to get married, I loved you from the first day and I will love you until I die, that is my promise to you" Gabriella had tears in her eyes and one trailed down her cheek and Troy wiped it away

"Gabriella" Gabriella nods at the priest and takes a deep breathe and starts talking with a shaky voice "Troy when I saw you the first time I couldn't stop thinking about you, well actually I couldn't stop thinking about your blue eyes, I fell in love with them right away, when I got introduced to you I was excited, I really thought I would never see you again. When you where comforting me in the hallway I felt safe in your arms, and maybe loved, I didn't know how you felt about me but I already knew I had fallen in love with you, then when you asked me to be your girlfriend I was overjoyed, I thought I was on cloud 9 but right now I think I'm not on cloud 9 but on cloud 12 if it would even exist" Troy chuckles "Today I'm ready to become your wife and spend my life with you forever, I will love you until my last breath"

Maria and Lucille where in tears, just like the other girls, Jack was smiling proudly, he knew his son loved Gabriella and he loved Gabriella as his daughter

The priest looked at Chad who was Troy's best man "Rings please" Chad walked over to the priest with the box that held Troy & Gabriella's rings and he placed the two rings in the priest hands, Troy's ring was a simple golden wedding band but Gabriella's ring was a bit different, Troy had chosen it for her, it was golden with a heart on it with a red diamond in it

The priest turned to Troyella "Troy Alexander Bolton do you take Gabriella Anne Montez whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Troy looks Gabriella in the eye "I do" Troy takes the ring from the priest and places it on Gabriella's fingers and kisses her hand

The priest turned to Gabriella "Gabriella Anne Montez do you take Troy Alexander Bolton whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Gabriella smiles through her tears and looks at Troy "I do" She takes the ring and places it on his finger and caresses it

"By the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride" Troy smiled "Finally" The audience laughed and Gabriella giggled and Troy pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately

Chad whistled as the audience cheered for Troyella, Troyella pulled back a few minutes later and the priest announced "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton" Troy and Gabriella smiled at their friends and family and walked down the altar

Maria, Lucille and Jack walked over to them and hugged them both, Maria was crying really hard, her daughter got married and she knew that once the baby would be here, her daughter would have a family of her own

Gabriella pulled away from her mom and saw her mom crying "Please don't cry anymore mom" Maria laughed and wiped her tears away "I'm sorry, I'm just happy for you" Gabriella hugs her mother again "Thanks mom" Maria pulled away and stroked Gabriella's hair "Your father is proud of you, I know it"

Gabriella smiles and the she felt the baby kick and she took Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach and Troy who was talking to Chad turned to her as he felt the baby kicking "I think she woke up" Troy laughs "I think so too" He bends down a bit "Hello little girl, daddy is here, mommy and daddy just got married and we promise you that you will get everything you want when you get here" Gabriella smiles and Troy stands back up and kisses her "I love you Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella giggles into the kiss and murmurs against his lips "I love you too Mr. Bolton"

Later that day, the where at the reception that was held at lava springs, Gabriella was sitting next to Sharpay, Gabriella's feet where hurting pretty bad and Sharpay's back was killing her "God can't wait for the baby to get out" Gabriella giggles "I know but you still got one and a half month to go, if everything goes right this little girl will be here in two weeks" Sharpay groans "You are so lucky, I wished I was as far as you where"

Troy and Zeke came walking over "Hello ladies, having fun" Troy pulled Gabriella up and sat down himself and pulled Gabriella onto his lap "Hello Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella giggles and turns to him "Hello Mr. Bolton having fun?" Troy nods "Yes what about you" Gabriella smiles "Me too but my feet are killing me" Troy takes one of her feet in his and takes her shoe of and gives it a massage "Better" Gabriella closes her eyes and places her head on his shoulder "Much better"

_

* * *

_

_**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Heej guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating this story but I am so busy and everytime I want to write I get some other things to do and I have like 5 series on youtube so that takes a lot of time from me but I finally had some time to write this chapter and I hope you all will like it so read and tell me what you think:D**_

_

* * *

_

_**Recap :**_

_**Troy and Zeke came walking over "Hello ladies, having fun" Troy pulled Gabriella up and sat down himself and pulled Gabriella onto his lap "Hello Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella giggles and turns to him "Hello Mr. Bolton having fun?" Troy nods "Yes what about you" Gabriella smiles "Me too but my feet are killing me" Troy takes one of her feet in his and takes her shoe of and gives it a massage "Better" Gabriella closes her eyes and places her head on his shoulder "Much better" **_

2 weeks later

Gabriella was home alone, Troy was at school and her mom was working, they both didn't want to leave Gabriella alone because she was close to giving birth but Gabriella told them she would be fine and that she would call if anything would happen

Gabriella's phone rang and she got off of the couch and walked over to where her phone was and saw Troy's name on the screen and rolled her eyes and picked up "Troy Bolton!" She answered annoyed

Troy standing outside the classroom "Hey honey are you okay" Gabriella rolls her eyes "Yes I'm fine, for the 4th time, and stop calling me!" Troy leaned against the wall "I'm sorry baby but I'm just worried about you, I mean what if you go into labor and you won't be able to get to your phone" Gabriella walks back to the couch "Troy I'm fine, I think our little girl won't come out yet okay, and I promise you, like I did this morning that I will call if anything happens" Troy nods "Okay I guess I should go back to class" Gabriella giggles "Yeah you should, bye I love you" Troy smiles "I love you too bye" They hung up and Troy got back into class

Gabriella grabbed her laptop and started to work on her homework, she just started when her phone started ringing again and she rolled her eyes and picked up "Troy I told you I'm fine!" Sharpay was breathing heavily "Gabs its me" Gabriella sat up slowly "Shar what's wrong" Sharpay felt another contraction "I'm in labor" Gabriella's eyes widen "What no you can't, your due is supposed to be next month"

Sharpay wiped away her tears "I know and it's scares me, my parents aren't home and my maid just called an ambulance and I can't call Zeke because he is in class, I'm scared Gabs" Gabriella quickly saved her homework and closed her laptop "Hang on Shar, I will meet you at the hospital okay, don't worry I will go get Zeke" Before Sharpay could say anything she was hit by another contraction and ended the call

Gabriella got up and took her jacket and grabbed her phone and keys, she was going to East High and get Zeke, East High wasn't far from home and she could easily walk there

She walked out of the house and locked the door and started to walk to East High

Sharpay was sitting on the couch holding her stomach, the contractions started a hour ago, her water hadn't broke but she knew that she was having contractions

Mandy their maid came over to Sharpay with a cloth "It's okay miss Sharpay, the ambulance will be here soon" Sharpay held onto her stomach as another contraction hit her "Did you call my parents" Mandy nodded "Yes and they are on their way to the hospital, they will see you there when you get there"

Not even a minute later the ambulance arrived and 2 paramedics came rushing in "Miss are you okay" Sharpay shakes her head "No it's hurts" Tears where falling down her cheeks "What's you name sweetie" Sharpay looked up "Sharpay" The lady smiled "I'm Natalie and we are going to get you to the hospital, now I need to know how far along are you" Sharpay squeezed her eyes shut in pain "I'm 8 months, please help me"

Natalie nods "Is this your first baby" Sharpay looks at her and snaps "What do you think!! I'm 18" Natalie looks at her "Okay we are going to take you to the hospital"

Gabriella arrived at the school out of breath, who knew that being 9 months pregnant and taking a walk from her home to school could tire you out

She leaned against a wall and the bell rang letting her know that 5th period was over, she quickly walked into the school and the students that where in the hallway looked at her

Gabriella froze in her spot as almost the whole East High population stared at her.

The gang came walking out of the classroom and looked around confused as they saw everybody staring at one point

Troy walked to the front of the group and his eyes widen when he saw his wife and he rushed over to her "Gabriella are you insane! You are supposed to be at home resting!!" Gabriella tried to regain her breath "Shar..pay………labor" Troy eyes widen "Sharpay is in labor" Gabriella nods and Troy kissed her head "I'm going to get Zeke, hang on" He turned to everybody "Show is over get lost!" Troy walked over to the gang and Taylor looked at him "What is Gabriella doing here" Troy quickly got his car keys out of his pockets "We gotta go, Sharpay is in labor" Zeke's eyes widen and ran out of the school

Troy walked back to Gabriella who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed "Baby you okay" Gabriella opens her eyes "Yes I'm fine, can we please go to the hospital please" Troy nods "Yes I will text my dad telling him what's going on, now c'mon" He took her hand and led her out of the school and to his car

A while later at Albuquerque's General Hospital.

Sharpay was brought to a private room, Lily Gabriella's doctor was paged to come and check on Sharpay because she had helped a lot of woman who went into early labor

Sharpay was indeed in labor but as long her water hadn't broke they could give her some medicine that could slow down the contractions

Sharpay's parents where there when Sharpay came to the hospital and they never had left her side, at one point Sharpay wanted to have her brother there too but when she would remember what he had done she wouldn't want him there anymore

The gang had arrived at the hospital, Gabriella was sitting next to Troy in the waiting room while Taylor & Chad went to get some coffee and some water for Gabriella

Zeke was walking around the waiting room, he was freaking out, Sharpay's parents had come to them and told Zeke they would come and get him when the time was right and Zeke got mad

He was supposed to be in that room with Sharpay, even though she wasn't really having her baby yet, he couldn't stand sitting in the waiting room

Vance Evans came walking into the waiting room and Zeke walked over to her "how is she?" Vance smiles "They are giving her some medicines to slow down the contractions but Lily said the baby will be born in the next couple of days" He looks over at Gabriella "How are you holding up"

Gabriella smiles "I'm fine, I'm tired but fine and I promised Sharpay I would be here" Vance nodded and turned to Zeke again "You want to go see her?" Zeke nods "Yes" Vance smiles "Okay follow me then" Vance started to walk back to Sharpay's room again and Zeke followed him

Troy was rubbing Gabriella's belly and kissed her temple "How are you doing baby" Gabriella looks up at him "Like I just said I'm fine" Troy nods "Okay" He kisses her on the lips and feels their little girl kick "I think she is exited" Gabriella giggles "Yeah she probably is, so how was school" Troy rolls his eyes "Boring, did you do your homework" Gabriella shakes her head "No I slept most of the time and when I wanted to do it Sharpay called"

Troy chuckled and stroked her hair "Well you can make it some other time" Gabriella leans her head on his shoulder "I know, I'm still tired, I want this baby out, I never thought Sharpay would get her baby first" Troy laughs "Maybe her baby was to stubborn to stay inside of her and maybe our little girl is just shy and not really ready to come into the world" Gabriella giggles "Yeah maybe"

10 hour later

Lily came to check on Sharpay, 7 hours ago Sharpay's water had broken and the medicines weren't working anymore so she took de decision to deliver the baby today "Hey Sharpay how are you feeling" Sharpay squeezed Zeke's hand "Like I have been run over by a bus" Lily laughs "I'm going to check your dilation okay" Sharpay nods and Lily checks the dilation "You are about 8 cm that's good, I think this baby will be here in 2 or 3 hours" Sharpay groans thinking about how she would be in pain for 2 or 3 more hours "Great"

Lily left and walked into the waiting room knowing Gabriella was there and found her asleep next to Troy "Hey Troy" Troy looks up "Hey Lily how is Sharpay" Lily smiles "She is fine, how is she doing" Troy looks down at Gabriella "She is fine, just tired she kinda fell asleep 8 hours ago and hasn't woken up since then" Lily smiles "As much as I hate to wake a pregnant woman she shouldn't be sleeping like that, how about I will get a bed ready for Gabriella while you try to wake her" Troy smiles "Thanks" Lily nods and leaves

Troy strokes Gabriella's hair and kisses her head "Baby wake up" Gabriella stirred a bit and Troy strokes her cheek "C'mon baby girl, you can sleep in a bit again" Gabriella opens her eyes and looks up "Troy I'm so tired" Troy smiles "I know baby, Lily is going to get a bed ready for you so you can sleep, Sharpay is fine" Gabriella nods and yawns "Okay"

Not much later Lily came back and showed Troyella the room Gabriella could sleep in

Gabriella lay down on the bed and Troy sat down next to her on the bed "I love you Gabriella" Gabriella smiled "I love you too" Troy kisses her on the lips and then her forehead "Go get some sleep" Gabriella nods and falls asleep right away

Zeke held Sharpay's hand, and actually he didn't feel the pain that he had because of Sharpay squeezing his hand, he just had to look at her and it made the pain go away

He kept kissing her on the head or hand telling her everything was going to be okay, he had to admit that he was scared too, scared the baby wouldn't survive, scared that this baby wouldn't be his

But right now he had to let Sharpay know that he was there for her and not leaving anytime soon "You are doing so great baby" Sharpay looks at him "It hurts so much Zeke" Tears where forming in her eyes and Zeke kissed her hand again "I know baby but think about it, you will have a beautiful baby in your arms in less that 3 hours" Sharpay smiled a bit but that changed quickly in a pained face

She squeezed her eyes shut and held her stomach with her other hand "I don't want anymore kids after this, not in a while" Zeke chuckles "Me neither we will wait till we are older" Sharpay thought about the baby, that it could be Ryan's and started crying

Zeke looked at her "Hey hey what's wrong?" Sharpay looks at him "What if this baby isn't yours and you will leave me, I can't handle that" Zeke took both of her hands "Baby I won't leave you ever, I love you, I have loved you since the first day I saw you and that was in kindergarten" Sharpay giggles "I love you too"

3 hours later

Lily came in "Hey guys I'm going to check the dilation" Sharpay nodded while she was trying to breath through the contraction

Lily looked up from her place "Sharpay" Sharpay opened her eyes and Lily smiled "It's time" Sharpay looked at her "Really" Lily nods "Yes now with the next contraction I want you to give me a big push okay" Sharpay nods "Okay" Lily looked at he monitor the baby was hooked up and looked at Sharpay "Okay on the count of 3"

Sharpay took a fee deep breaths "One…two…three…push" Sharpay started pushing "Omg this hurts!!!" Lily looked up at her "Just keep going Sharpay" Sharpay kept pushing and Zeke brushed a stray of her hair behind her ear "You are doing great baby"

"And stop Sharpay" Sharpay stopped pushing and she did the breathing routine "You are doing great Sharpay" Sharpay cries "This hurts so much" Lily gives her a smile "I know sweetheart but you are doing a great job now get ready to push again" Sharpay sat up again and Zeke held on of her legs as a nurse kept her other leg "Okay and push"

Sharpay started pushing again "You are doing good baby" Sharpay snapped at him "Shut up!!! It hurts so fucking much!! I want to chop off your balls!!!" Zeke's eyes widen and Lily laughs "Okay stop pushing Sharpay" Sharpay fell back onto the bed "I can already see the head Sharpay so you are almost there, I want you to give me a big push okay" Sharpay nods and Lily smiles "Push!" Sharpay started to push again and Lily took the head in her hands carefully

"The head is here already do you want to feel it Sharpay" Sharpay looked at her scared and slowly reached her hand out and touch her babies head "Oh my god.."Lily smiles "You ready to push this baby out" Sharpay nods and Lily gives her a sign to push again

10 minutes later a beautiful baby boy is born and Lily holds the baby up for the parents to see "It's a boy" Sharpay looked over to see a dark skinned baby and she smiled knowing it was Zeke's baby

Zeke looked at his son in aww, he didn't have the same skin color as him, his son's color was lighter but you could see it was his son

Lily cut the cord and wrapped their son in blue blanket and placed him on Sharpay's chest and Sharpay looked up at Zeke with tears falling down her cheeks "He is beautiful" Zeke smiles and kisses her on the head "Yeah he is, I'm so proud of you" Lily smile and looks at them

"Do you have a name?" Sharpay nods "Yes we have Braden Cole James Baylor" Lily smiles "That's a beautiful name, I will inform your parents and friends that you had your baby, I will keep the sex a secret" Sharpay laughs and Lily leaves

Sharpay looked down and heard Braden make a little noise, the nurse came over "I'm going to check him over and put some clothes on him" Sharpay nods and the nurse took Braden from her and left the room

Zeke kissed her on the lips "I'm so proud of you mommy" Sharpay laughs "Thanks for being her daddy, I love you Zeke" Zeke smiles "I love you too"

Lily had just told Sharpay & Zeke's parents about their grandchild and the gang was there too, even Gabriella and Troy

Gabriella smiled at Troy "I'm can't wait to see it, I want to know if it's a boy or girl" Troy chuckles "Well we will see in a bit" A nurse came over "Miss Evans would like to see you all" They all got up and walked over to Sharpay's room

Troy opened the door and Gabriella walked in first and over to Sharpay with a blue bundle in her arms "Oh my gosh he is beautiful" Sharpay smiles "Yeah he is, maybe your babies will get married someday" Troy and Zeke's eyes widen and Troy shook his head "Oh no my daughter is not going to get married ever"

Gabriella rolls her eyes "What's his name" Sharpay smiles as Gabriella touches Braden's cheek softly "His name is Braden Cole James Baylor" James Baylor smiled and Sharpay looked at him "We wanted to name him after his grandfather"

James walks over to Sharpay and looks at his grandson "That's means a lot to me" Vance smiles and walks over to his daughter with his wife "We are proud of you princess" Sharpay smiles "Thanks daddy" They all talked and admired Braden and then it was time to leave the new family alone

Zeke took Braden and placed him in the cot "I love you buddy'' He walks over to a sleeping Sharpay "I love you too" he walked over to the couch and lay down and fell asleep

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you all liked it an please give me a review **_

6


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating any stories for more then a year but I really didn't have much inspiration, but tonight I finally got this chapter written, I really don't know when the next chapter will come out because I just started a new school it's like college and I have a lot to do with classes and homework and I still have my stories on youtube, I hope you all will understand and I hope you will like this chapter because I really loved to write it**___

Chapter20

A couple of days later Sharpay was released from the hospital with Braden, Zeke had spent all those days by Sharpay's side, learning how to be a father. At first he was scared and nervous to even hold Braden, but with Sharpay's encouragement he started to get better at it

Gabriella & Troy had an appointment with Lily, just to see how things were going, Lily had said that she wanted to give it another week and if Gabriella wouldn't be in labor by then, the would induce her

Gabriella was sitting on her bed with the laptop on her stomach writing an essay when Troy walked in "You shouldn't work so hard" Gabriella giggles and looks up "Well I'm not working hard, I'm just bored" Troy smirked and sat down next to her "Maybe I can change that" Gabriella leaned closer to him "Maybe you can" Troy kissed her softly placing his hand on her cheek as he caressed it

Gabriella smiled into the kiss and pulled back "Hi" Troy chuckled and kissed her again "Hi baby how are you feeling?" Gabriella smiled at him "I'm okay, just wished that this little girl would come out" Troy rubbed her stomach "Don't worry she will be out soon"

Gabriella nods and places her laptop beside her "I know I just hope that we won't have to induce labor" Troy stroked her hair "Hey as long she will come out it doesn't matter right?" Gabriella looked at him "I guess so…So shouldn't you be at school?" Troy shook his head "Nope I asked dad if I could have a day off you know..now that you can go into labor any second"

Gabriella smiled "Your too good to be true" Troy kissed her lips "I know" Gabriella slaps him playfully on the chest "Suck up" Troy tickles her lightly "But I'm your suck up" Gabriella nodded "True" Troy kissed her cheek and got up "You want something to eat?" Gabriella smiled "Yeah I would love something…maybe chicken or pickles or anything" Troy kissed her head "Coming right up" He got up and walked out of the room

Gabriella sighed happily, if she told someone a year ago that right now she would be married and is about to have a baby, that nobody would have believed her, she rubbed her stomach and looked down at it "You know, your daddy is gonna spoil us so much, but he is gonna be the best daddy in the world"

A while later

Troy returned with an tray with food "Madam here is your lunch" Gabriella looked up and smiled "Mmmh that looks good" Troy placed the tray next to her "I made chicken and a sandwich with pickles and as dessert some chocolate ice-cream with banana's and whipped cream"

Gabriella licked her lips "Yummy" She was about to start eating when Troy stopped her "I feel loved here" Gabriella rolled her eyes and pecked his lips "Thank you baby" Troy smiled "That's better, now I'm gonna go downstairs and do some things around the house and then I will come back when your done and we can watch a movie, how does that sound?" Gabriella smiled at him "That sounds nice" Troy kissed her head "Now eat" He got up again and left the room while Gabriella started eating

Another week later  
Troy & Gabriella where on their way to the hospital, their daughter wasn't there yet so they had and appointment with Lily to induce Gabriella, Gabriella was nervous because today would be the day that her baby would come, the day her and Troy can take their little girl in their arms

Troy parked the car in the parking lot and got out helping Gabriella out "Can you walk or do you want me to get you a wheelchair?" Gabriella shakes her head "No I can walk that little bit" Troy nodded and took her hand locking the car and put the bag over his shoulder and led her to the hospital

Gabriella rubbed her belly "I can't believe that she isn't here yet" Troy kissed her head "I know me neither but today she will be" Gabriella bit her lip "Yeah but I'm kinda scared though" Troy looked at her "Why?" Gabriella squeezes his hand "Because I have to push her out of me and that's going to hurt a lot as Sharpay told me"

Troy chuckled "Hey don't worry your gonna be fine, I'll be there with you and your mom, I called her and she is on her way" Gabriella nodded and walked over to the desk "Hi I have an appointment with Lily Handerson" The nurse nodded and dialed a number

Troy rubbed Gabriella's belly while they waited, Gabriella took a deep breath and looked up at Troy, Troy smiled and kisses her forehead "I love you" Gabriella smiled "I love you too" The nurse turned to them "She is coming down for you" Gabriella smiled "Thank you" she walked over to a chair and sat down

Troy followed her and sat down next to her putting the bag down and took her hand kissing it "You will be fine" Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as he kept rubbing her belly and kissing her head numbers of times

Lily walked over to them "Hey guys, ready?" Gabriella nodded nervously and Troy smiled "Yeah we're ready" Lily smiled at them "Come on then, do you need a wheelchair Gabriella?" Gabriella shook her head "No I will be fine walking" Lilly nodded "Okay" Troy got up with Gabriella and followed Lily to the elevator

A while later

Gabriella was lying on her bed, they had just given her the medicine to get her labor started and so far it went perfect, she had started getting contractions, Troy was trying to make her room comfortable so that once their daughter was here they would feel a bit home because they would have to stay for a couple of days

Gabriella's mom had arrived with Troy's parents, Maria was sitting next to Gabriella while Troy's parents where in the waiting room with their friends

Maria kissed Gabriella's head "how you feeling honey?" Gabriella smiled "I'm feeling normal, they don't hurt" Maria nods and smiled "Yeah I know honey, it will get worse though but you can get the epidural later on"

Gabriella looked at her "I would love to have it then I think" Maria laughed and stroked her hair back, Troy sat down and smiled at them "so Maria how was work?" Maria smiled at him "It was good" Troy nodded and Gabriella laughed quietly "You two are silly"

Troy chuckled and Maria laughed and Gabriella looked up as Lily came in "Hey guys how are you doing?" Gabriella smiled "Fine the contractions don't hurt yet" Lily nodded and looked at the monitor "I see…Well I'm going to break your water now to speed things up a little bit okay?" Gabriella nodded and got onto her back with help of Troy and Maria

Lilly sat down and lifted the sheet "You will feel a bit of pressure but that's totally normal" Gabriella nodded as she bit her lip and Lilly broke Gabriella's water and looked at the fluids and smiled "No blood in them so that's good.. I will be back in 1 hour to see how far you have dilated.. And now that your water broke the contractions will get a bit more painfully but that's normal" Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes

Lily smiled and walked out and Troy kissed Gabriella's hand "Sleep mmh?" Gabriella reopened her eyes and looked at him "I might as well do that, since when the contractions are going to hurt I know I won't sleep" Troy smiled and kisses her head and Gabriella closed her eyes again falling asleep

A few hours later

Troy was sitting with the gang and Taylor looked at him "How is she doing" Troy nodded "Good good, the contraction are getting worse though" Taylor smiled softly "At least she is has progress" Troy smiled "Yeah Lily said she was already 6 cm dilated so its going really quick"

Lily walked out of the room and over to Troy "We just gave her the epidural so she asked if she could see her friends" Troy nodded "Okay come on guys" He got up and walked with the gang to Gabriella's room and inside

Gabriella looked up "Hey" Sharpay walked over and sat down "How you feeling honey?" Gabriella smiled weakly "In pain but that's normal right" Sharpay laughed "Yeah that's normal" Gabriella smiled at the rest "Hey guys" Chad walked over kissing Gabriella's cheek "Hey little sis, your almost done" Gabriella shakes her head "No when I'm fully dilated the fun is about to get started" Troy chuckled and took a picture

Taylor smiled at Gabriella "So do you have an idea when she will be here?" Gabriella shakes her head "No Lily said it could be soon because I'm dilating fast but it can be in a few hours because the birth itself will not go that fast" Taylor nodded

Gabriella felt the pain go away as the epidural started working and she giggled a little, Sharpay grinned "The epidural is working so she is gonna be a bit loopy" Taylor giggles and Troy chuckled

Gabriella touched Chad's hair "Your hairy is funny Chaddy" Chad chuckled "Thanks Ella, so is yours" Gabriella pouted "No it's not it's all uggy!" Troy laughed and helped her drink some water, Gabriella smiled "Yummy" Maria walked in with a bear and the car seat they had gotten for the baby and placed it down "Everything okay in here?" Sharpay turned to her "He epidural has just kicked in so yeah everything is okay" Maria laughed and sat down

Gabriella closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, Troy kissed her forehead and sat down on the bed "so Shar how is Braden?" Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other and smiled "He is doing great, my parents have him for now since Ella got induced, but he is a little angel, sleeping perfectly unlike the tales you hear"

Maria smiled "Gabriella didn't wanna sleep at all through the night, she kept wailing and wailing the whole night, we tried everything to get her to calm down and the only thing that calmed her down was her daddy singing a song to her so Troy I think that if my granddaughter is as stubborn as Gabriella that you are in for a rough couple of months"

Troy gulped a little "That's fine" Chad patted his back "Your not alone, we can come over and help you out if you want" Troy smiled at them "Thanks guys, we don't know what we would do without you guys" Taylor smiled at them "We are a team right, and a team sticks together no matter what"

A couple of hours later

Gabriella panting and holding onto the side of the bed as her epidural had worked out and whimpered in pain "Shhh it's okay baby girl it's okay" Maria stroked her hair back and Troy rubbed her back softly trying to ease the pain for her

Lily walked in and smiled "Hey how are you doing?" Gabriella couldn't talk so Maria looked at her "The epidural is worked out so the contractions are getting painful" Lily nodded "Gabriella honey can you please get on your back so I can check your dilation?" Gabriella nodded a little and got on her back breathing through her contraction

Lily sat down and felt her dilation "Yeah your 10 cm Gabriella" Gabriella looked at her and Lily smiled "We are going to take you to the delivery room now" Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy sacredly, Troy smiled at her "You will be fine honey, me and your mom will be with you"

"okay" Gabriella whispered softly and Lily turned to Troy & Maria "You two will have to get into scrubs" She looked up as two nurses walked in and smiled "You two follow me" Lily walked out and Troy & Maria followed her leaving Gabriella whimpering for them

The nurses started to wheel Gabriella out and to the delivery room and got her onto the other bed, Gabriella whimpered in pain and tried to breath through the contraction as tears slipped down from the pain

10 minutes later  
Troy, Maria & Lily walked in wearing scrubs and Troy walked to the left side of Gabriella and Maria to the right side of her bed and kissed her head "You will do amazing, just think that in a hour your baby will be here"

Gabriella nodded and Lily sat down "Okay Gabriella your mom and Troy will both hold one of your legs and then when I say I want you to push okay?" Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy, Troy smiled and pecked her lips before taking her leg in his hands

Lily rubbed her legs a little trying to calm her down "Just breath through this contraction and with the next one we are going to start to push okay?" Gabriella nodded and she breaths through the contraction until it left

Lily smiled and looked at the monitor that Gabriella was hooked up to so she could see when the next contraction would come "Okay Gabriella get ready" Gabriella sat up a little and took a deep breath "And push Gabriella" Gabriella started to push as Lily started counting to ten "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" Gabriella fell back against the bed taking deep breaths

Lily smiled "That was a great push but do you think you can push a bit harder the next time" Gabriella swallowed "I will try" Lily nodded "Okay…and push" Gabriella started pushing as she put her chin on her chest pushing a bit harder

Troy held her hand with his other hand and kissed her hand "Your doing amazing" Lily smiled "Keep going honey keep going" Gabriella pushes harder "argh" Lily Looked down to see the head crowning "Your baby is crowning that's great, just stop pushing for a second and take a deep breath"

Gabriella stopped pushing and took a couple of deep breaths "This hurts" Lily rubbed her legs "I know it does but soon you will have your daughter" Gabriella nodded and Lily smiled "Okay we are going to push again, ready?" Gabriella whispered "Yeah I'm ready" Lily looked at Gabriella "Okay and push!" Gabriella started pushing hard again

Troy felt her squeezes his hand, he tried so hard to not let her know that it was hurting and looked over at Maria, Maria smiled softly at him and mouthed to him "Your doing great" Troy nodded and looked down at Gabriella "Keep going baby, your doing amazing"

Gabriella kept pushing as the head came out a little and Lily smiled "The baby's head is coming out you wanna feel?" Gabriella shook her head and took a deep breath and started pushing again

Troy looked a little and smiled seeing a bit of the head and kissed Gabriella's head while she kept pushing "keep going Gabriella, the sooner you get her out, the sooner your done and the pain will be fading" Gabriella nodded as she pushed and tears rolled down "owwwww" She sat up a bit more pushing more

Lily smiled "That's it Gabriella" slowly she took the head in her hands "The head is out, now take a deep breath and give me a reall big push okay…so that we get the shoulder out and then I can get her out" Gabriella nodded lying back down taking a couple of deep breaths swallowing feeling thirsty and Troy held a cup of coke and a straw in it in front of her and she took a sip

Lily smiled at them "Ready to be parents?" Troy nodded and Gabriella nodded too and started pushing hard, Maria got teary eyed seeing her Granddaughter head and took Gabriella's hand "You can do it honey, you can" Gabriella pushed harder as Lily helped her a little getting the shoulder out and pulled the girl out, and right on that moment a cry filled the room "There is the little girl" Lily put her on Gabriella's chest and cleaned her a little

Gabriella looked down at her little girl tears rolling down, Troy looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes, Lily smiled "congratulations" Gabriella looked up "thank you so much" Lily smiled "Your welcome" Troy smiled and leaned down "So beautiful" Gabriella smiled "yeah she is" Maria smiled and kissed Gabriella's head "Congrats baby girl" Gabriella looked up "Thanks momma" Lily looked at them "I will take her for a minute to check her over and clean her up" She slowly lifted their baby girl up and walked over to a table in the room

Troy followed her and started making pictures from his girl, well not blood related but she was his girl now

Gabriella closed her eyes for a second just to listen to her daughter cry, Maria stroked her wet hair back and kisses her cheek and Gabriella reopened her eyes and smiled at her "You did great baby girl I'm so proud of you" Gabriella smiled "thanks for being her mom" Maria smiled back at her "Your welcome honey"

Lily smiled at Troy after checking the baby over "She is a healthy baby girl" She wrapped her up in a blanket and turned to Troy "You wanna hold her?" Troy nodded and Lily slowly placed the baby girl in his arms and Troy smiled looking at his baby girl and kissed her head softly "Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy, welcome oon the earth" Lily laughed and walked over to Gabriella "I need you to push once more so we can get the placenta out" Gabriella nodded and pushed again

Lily got the placenta out and threw it in the bin and cleaned Gabriella up and put the sheets back over her "There you go, now I will come back later with the birth certificate I only need a name" Troy walked over and slowly put their baby girl in Gabriella's arms

Gabriella looked down at her baby girl and smiled "Evelyn Maria Bolton" Lily smiled "That's a nice name, I will go get the certificate" she walked out

Troy looked at Gabriella and Evelyn and kissed Gabriella's head "I love you" Gabriella looked up and smiled at him "I love you too" Troy leaned down and kissed her and then kissed Evelyn's head

Maria smiled "I will tell your parents and friends" and with that she walked out leaving the fresh new parents have some time with their baby girl

Troy smiled "she is so beautiful" Gabriella nodded "Yeah she is, she has my hair" She giggled looking at the black cute little hairs on Evelyn's head, Troy chuckled "Yeah she does, I'm wondering what color eyes she will have" Gabriella nodded "Yeah me too, can't wait to see them"

Troy stroked Evelyn's cheek softly "she is so soft" Gabriella smiled kissing Evelyn's nose softly "I can't believe she is finally here" Troy sat down "Yeah me neither" Gabriella looked at Troy "Thank you" Troy looked at her "For what?"

"For being here with me, for sticking by me when she is not technically yours" Troy smiled "it's okay, I wanted to and I wouldn't have it any other way" Gabriella leaned up and kissed him softly

Troy kissed back stroking her cheek softly and then pulls back "I love you Gabriella Bolton" Gabriella smiled at him "I love you too Troy Bolton"

_**Please review**_


End file.
